


Supergirl Advent Calender 2020

by FeatherWriter11



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Stories, Baking, Brainia - Freeform, Candles, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Special, Christmas Time, Dansen - Freeform, Decorating, F/F, F/M, Family, Feels, Fireplaces, Fluff, Friendship, Just the fluff you need before christmas, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Relationship(s), Romance, Shopping, Snow, Snowball Fight, SuperCorp, Supergirl Advent Calender 2020, Team as Family, The Danvers Family (Supergirl TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherWriter11/pseuds/FeatherWriter11
Summary: Christmas time is the most wonderful time of the year - especially when spent with the people you love.Like every year, Supergirl spreads the christmas sentiment throughout the team and makes sure that every day is spent in the spirit of christmas.ORThis is your personal Supergirl One-Shot-Fluff-Advent-Calender for 2020
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, J'onn J'onzz & M'gann M'orzz, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 122
Kudos: 159





	1. 01.12.2020 - Decorating (SuperCorp)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maren/gifts), [Chaos Secret Santa Gang](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chaos+Secret+Santa+Gang), [the_humming_fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_humming_fox/gifts).



> This advent Calender is for everyone who needs a little fluff and love throughout December - and let's be honest here, right now that probably applies to most of us :)
> 
> So enjoy some fluff and let me know what kind of one shots you would like to see until christmas day. <3

#  01.12.2020 - Decorating (SuperCorp) 

„I’m home, darling!“, Lena calls out as she closes the door behind her. “And I bought your favorite-“ She pauses for a second, as she takes in what is happening in her apartment. “-wine.”

Kara looks up from where she is sitting on the floor, paper, glitter, glue and scissors scattered around her. Her fingers carefully hold a paper in place that she intends to fold into a star.

“You’re here!”, Kara grins. “That’s great! I have already prepared everything!”

Lena places her coat on the coat rack and the wine and her other surprises on the counter. She clears her throat: “Kara, I had imagined something different when you invited me to help decorate the apartment.”

“What do you mean?” 

Lena tries hard to hold back a laugh when she meets Kara’s innocent glance that she is so fond of. Then she lifts an eyebrow and gestures around: “You know, more placing a few decorations and having a romantic evening afterwards then actually crafting the decorations.”

“Oh…”, Kara returns. “OH!”

Lena bites her lip, as she watches Kara scramble to her feet. “That – of course! I’m sorry, I should have told you. Let’s go with your plan, I can finish these tomorrow.”

She places a soft kiss on Lena’s lips, but the dark-haired-woman hears the disappointment in her voice. Lena brushes a strand of hair to the side that had come loose from Kara’s bun. “Some crafting sounds lovely. That’s exactly what I need to unwind from my day.”

Kara’s eyes grow big. “Are you sure?”

Lena laughs and gives Kara another kiss. “Of course”, she grins. “Just let me pour us a glass of wine.”

Kara nods excitedly and while Lena prepares the alcohol, the superhero clears enough space on the ground for Lena to sit across from her.

“Thank you!” Kara takes a sip from the wine, before placing it next to Lena’s on the ground. She smiles: “I love that wine.”

“That’s why I bought it.” Lena winks. Then she sits down and lets her eyes wander over the chaos that Kara has already created. At least she remembered to put some old newspapers down to protect the expensive floor. “So…” She waits for Kara to look up from the star she is folding. „How does this work?“

Kara’s eyes shine with excitement as she passes Lena a big piece of dark blue paper and demonstrates how to fold it. Lena follows her instruction, but her focus lies somewhere else. Now and then Kara absent-mindedly pushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her girlfriend can’t help but grin when the blonde sticks out her tongue, as she focuses on folding another star. Lena can see Kara’s muscles tense even under the knitted sweater that she had gotten her on their last shopping trip to France.

It suits her sportive figure incredibly well and – to Lena’s delight – shows off her cleavage. And it reveals whether or not she is wearing the Supersuit underneath. Lena bites her lip when she realizes that there is no blue fabric shining through the pale wool.

In moments like this Lena wishes she could stop time. The both of them here, relaxed, no mission to save the world or the universe ahead of them. 

“You do know that these stars won’t fold themselves, right?”, Kara asks cheekily. Lena rolls her eyes and takes another sip from the wine. It’s a little sweet for her taste, but Kara loves it, even if the alcohol doesn’t have any effect on her.

Lena motions to the dozens of stars Kara has already folded: “From where I am sitting it very much looks like they do.”

Kara just grins and continues folding. For a while, they work in silence. Suddenly Kara sits up and looks around. “Do you know what’s missing from this?”

“I could think of a few things…”

“Lena! Focus! Glitter, I am talking about glitter.”

Lena scoffs and grabs her glass of wine. She watches as Kara scrambles for the hot glue gun.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Kara sticks out her tongue at Lena: “Despite what you think of me, I am not a child and perfectly capable of using a hot glue gun. Honestly, I don’t even know why Alex and you keep bringing this up!”

Lena lifts an eyebrow and grins. She puts her glass far enough out of reach to prevent any further accidents.

“I made one mistake, one, and-“

“You glued your foot to the floor.”

“One time!”, Kara returns. “And it wasn’t even that bad!”

Now Lena can’t hold back a laugh: “You ripped out a floorboard and had to incinerate it to get it off your foot!”

Kara mumbles something into her wine, as she empties the glass in one go. Lena shakes her head and clears the floor between them from any utensils. She scoots forwards and places her hands on Kara’s cheeks. “I am just teasing.”

She softly kisses Kara, who melts into her touch.

“I love you”, Kara whispers.

“I love you too”, Lena replies. “And every clumsy inch of you.”

Before Lena knows what’s happening, she is pushed backwards, so that she lies flat on the floor. Within fractions of a second Kara is over her, effectively pinning her to the ground.

“Who are you calling clumsy?”

She places her lips on Lena’s right collarbone and sucks gently.

Lena releases a shaking breath: “Kara...” She tries to push the Superhero off of her, but Kara renders her motionless with a well-placed bite at her neck.

“You can’t be talking about the girl of steel, right?”

Lena closes her eyes, as Kara places kiss after kiss on her skin. When she finally gets her thoughts in order, she whispers: “How about we finish those decorations tomorrow and – Kara!”

Kara giggles and sits up. Lena opens her eyes.

“I’ve had exactly the same thought.”

Kara helps Lena up and lifts her effortlessly off the ground. Instinctively Lena wraps her legs around Kara’s strong body, as they share a deep and passionate kiss. Kara walks towards the bedroom.

“Careful, darling”, Lena warns. “Don’t step on the hot glue gun. I really like this floor.”

Kara silences her with another kiss. Then she leans her forehead against Lena’s and whispers: “I am going to make sure that you don’t waste another thought on this glue gun tonight.”

Lena bites her lip, untangles on of her hands from Kara’s hair and pushes open the door to her bedroom.


	2. 02.12.2020 - The Die Hard Movie Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Christmas time comes the most important debate of the year - is Die Hard a Christmas Movie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this little chapter with all of our heroes :)  
> If you have feedback or ideas for some stories for the next days, let me know <3

#  02.12.2020 - The Die Hard Movie Debate 

„No, we won’t have this discussion again, Alex!”, Kara calls out, as she walks over to the war table, where J’onn already debriefs Nia and Brainy. “And I won’t change my mind about this!”

J’onn crosses his arms. This can’t be good. M’gann throws him a side glance. What’s going on?

“You only don’t change your mind, because you don’t listen to me!”, Alex responds and takes her place next to J’onn at the table.

Nia looks from Supergirl to Alex and back to Supergirl. “What’s going on?”

“Kara doesn’t want to watch the greatest Christmas movie of all time with me on our next movie night!”, Alex answers instead of her sister.

Nia frowns: “What?” She looks at Kara. “You don’t like Home Alone?”

Brainy interjects before anyone else can respond to Nia: “They are obviously talking about The Grinch, the highest-grossing Christmas movie of all time.”

Kara lifts an eyebrow: “Actually-“

“What is this? A team session without us?”, Lena wants to know, as she and Kelly walk down the stairs from the lab.

“Kelly!”, Alex calls out and greets her girlfriend with a short kiss. Kara pulls Lena into a tight embrace and places a soft kiss on her lips.

When they part again, Lena lifts an eyebrow: “So, what is all of this about?”

“Kara doesn’t want to watch the greatest Christmas movie of all times with Alex”, Brainy explains.

“The polar express?”, Kelly asks.

Lena laughs and shakes her head: “I’m sure you meant The Grinch.”

Brainy excitedly points at Lena: “That’s what I have been saying!”

“No!”, Alex exclaims. “What’s wrong with all of you? The greatest Christmas movie of all time: Die Hard!”

J’onn just shakes his head, as Nia explodes with laughter. Kelly eyes her girlfriend, trying to decide how she can work with this information. Brainy tilts his head and presses his fingers together in front of his body.

“Die Hard is not a Christmas movie!”, Kara returns. Grinning from ear to ear, Lena nods: “Yeah, I am with Kara on that one.”

Alex rolls her eyes: “You don’t count, you always agree with Kara, Lena.”

“Ok, let’s try to see both perspectives here”, Kelly suggests. She looks at her girlfriend: “What makes you think that Die Hard is a Christmas movie?”

“Well, first of all, it is set around Christmas AND both writers have confirmed that it is a Christmas Movie. Back me up here, Brainy!”

Everyone turns to Brainy, who still stares into the air. 

“I think you broke him”, Nia giggles. 

“I am analyzing the screenplay of Die Hard”, Brainy says to no one in particular. “The word _Christmas_ is mentioned 18 times, whereas the word _explodes_ only appears 4 times, _die_ is mentioned 5 times and the word _hard_ 11 times. Other than that, four different Christmas songs are played during the runtime of the movie, which makes it more Christmas-themed than 99.2 % of all movies released during the last thirty years.”

While everyone tries to process this flood of information, Alex turns to Kara with a triumphant smile on her face: “Told you so!”

“However”, Brainy continues before Alex can stop him, “the release date, the poster, and the tagline clearly show that the Studios did not regard Die Hard as a Christmas Movie.”

“Ha!”, Kara calls out.

“But the page views of the Die Hard Wikipedia page do rise exponentially every December, which allows the conclusion, that at the very least the viewers regard it as a Christmas Movie.”

J’onn puts his hands on the table: “Just tell us the result of your analysis, Brainy, so that we can get back to debriefing our mission.”

“No, I don’t want Brainy’s analysis, I want all of your opinions!”, Alex interrupts. “We’ll vote.”

J’onn puts up his hands in defeat: “But I refrain from voting.”

“That’s ok, then we’ll have a clear result. So, who is with Kara and thinks that Die Hard is not a Christmas Movie?”

Kara and Lena put up their hands almost immediately. Slowly Kelly raises her hand as well. “Wha-“ Kelly stops her girlfriend before she can say another word: “I love you very much, but Die Hard is absolutely not a Christmas Movie.”

“We'll talk about that later”, Alex mumbles.

Kara laughs: “And who thinks that Die Hard is a Christmas Movie?”

Alex's hand shoots up, as does Brainy’s and Nia’s. 

“So it’s a tie”, Lena observes. “Looks like the mystery will continue for another year.”

“Wait a second!”, Alex chimes in. “M’gann has not cast her vote yet!”

Everyone looks at the Martian, who had hoped to just follow J’onn’s example unnoticed.

“Well”, she begins. Then she shrugs her shoulders. “I haven’t seen it, but from what Brainy and Alex have said, I would say it qualifies as a Christmas Movie.”

“Yes!”, Alex calls out. “You know what that means for our next movie night!”

Kara just shakes her head: “I don’t accept these results!”

“It was a democratic vote, Kara, you can’t just glance over that!”, her sister counters.

Lena places a hand on Kara’s shoulder and whispers: “You know, she has a point.”

“Lena!”

The dark-haired woman grins at Kara’s horrified expression. 

“It was a fair vote.”

Before the discussion can escalate any further, Kelly steps in: “How about this: On your next movie night, you’ll watch Die Hard and then you’ll watch a Christmas movie that Kara picks.”

The sisters stare at each other, both not yet willing to give in. 

It’s Kara who finally throws in the towel: “I can live with that.”

“Alex?”, Kelly asks.

The older sister rolls her eyes: “Fine. But I get to pick the snacks!”

Kara shakes her head: “Absolutely not!”

“That is a discussion for another day”, J’onn ends the conversation. “We have a case to debrief.”

Everyone settles around the big table. “This is not over!”, Alex mouths towards Kara, who pokes out her tongue at her sister.

Needless to say, the rest of the meeting is not as productive and informative as J’onn had hoped.


	3. 03.12.2020 - The Cat-astrophy (Dansen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an incident at the DEO, Kelly takes care of her girlfriend's wounds. Nothing could have prepared her for the true story of what has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another story :D  
> Have fun with this little Dansen story and as always, let me know what you think! :)

#  03.12.2020 - The Cat-astrophy (Dansen) 

„This is going to hurt“, Kelly warns before pressing the alcohol-soaked compress on Alex’s arm. The agent bites on her lip and tries hard to keep from her girlfriend, how much it actually stings.

Alex takes a deep breath when Kelly removes the wet compress and exchanges it for a dry one. Then she carefully starts to wrap the bandage around Alex’s forearm.

Kelly clears her throat: “You still owe me an explanation.”

Alex avoids Kelly’s gaze and stares at her feet that dangle over the edge of the table she is sitting on. Her girlfriend doesn’t push and works in silence. Suddenly the door is opened and a worried Kara storms in, Lena right behind her.

“Alex!”, Kara calls out. “Are you ok?”

“Yes, yes I am fine. This is nothing.”

“What happened?”, Lena wants to know. “Brainy only said there had been an incident at the DEO.”

Kelly fixates the bandage and places a hand on Alex’s shoulder: “You tell us what happened and I take care of your other arm, ok?”

The agent weights her choices and finally gives in. She turns so that Kelly can take care of the shallow cuts on her other arm and looks at her sister: “Actually, all of this is Kara’s fault.”

_One hour earlier_

“Good work, everyone”, Alex calls out, when Supergirl lands on the balcony of the DEO. 

Kara walks down the stairs and towards her sister, who eyes her closely. “Why are you walking like that?”, Alex wants to know. Kara has her arms behind her back and grins sheepishly.

“Well… I may have solved another problem on my way here. You know, there was a cat, stuck in a tree, but it is a stray cat and-“

Before Alex can even begin to process what her sister had just said, Kara carefully reveals what she has been hiding behind her back. The small cat clings to her arms. If Kara wasn’t Kryptonian, her arms would be covered in bloody streaks. 

Alex opens her mouth and closes it again, while her sister places the small furry ball on the DEO war table.

“Kara, what is that?”, Alex finally asks.

“This is Sunny. The cat that I rescued from that tree.”

Alex rolls her eyes: “Yes, I have figured that much. But why did you bring her here?”

“All shelters have already closed for the night and I couldn’t just leave her alone on the street, so…”

“Kara, we are a government organization, not an emergency cat care.”

“It is only for one night!”, Kara responds and turns around.

“Hey!”, Alex calls after her. “Where do you think you are going?”

Kara grins from ear to ear: “Lena and I have a date tonight! I’ll pick up the cat tomorrow morning!”

“Kara!”, Alex shouts, but her sister has already lift off. She knows, that Kara still heard her, but chose to ignore her. “Sometimes I really hate you, Kara”, she mumbles.

When she turns around the cat is strolling over the table and attempts to jump off of it.

“No! No way!” Alex catches the cat midair. The small animal looks up at Alex and meows. “You are going to be a good cat, right? I’ll find someone who can take care of you tonight.”

_Now_

Lena lifts an eyebrow and looks at her girlfriend: “You brought a kitten to the DEO?”

Kara just shrugs her shoulders: “I didn’t know where else to bring her.”

“Literally anywhere else would have been better!”, Alex responds and throws her sister a mad glance. “Especially since-“

She breathes in harshly, as Kelly presses another compress on the wounds. “But all of that still doesn’t explain how all of this happened.”

Alex nods and explains: “I was trying to find someone to take care of the cat-“

“Sunny!”, Kara interrupts.

Alex ignores her: “As I was saying, I was trying to find someone who could look after the cat for one night since I knew that I couldn’t bring it here because of your allergies. One of our technicians volunteered, so I found us a basket to keep the cat in for the night.”

“And the cat didn’t like the basket?”, Lena asks with a grin on her face. There has to be more to this story.

“No”, Alex returns. “We were looking for something to keep the cat warm… and…”

Kelly lifts an eyebrow. It is not like her girlfriend to stumble over her words like that. 

Alex sighs: “And the only thing we could find was a Christmas sweater in the lost and found. So I tried to put the sweater on the kitten and…”

She lifts her bandaged arms.

Kara bursts out in laughter and Lena snickers. Even Kelly can’t hold back a little laughter.

“It seemed to be cold!”, Alex defends herself.

“So you decided to put a Christmas sweater on it?”

Alex shrugs her shoulders and mumbles: “It was the only thing we had lying around, that is hardly my fault.”

Suddenly Kelly pulls back and sneezes. Lena and Kara exchange a worried glance.

“I told you!”, Alex exclaims. “It got its hairs all over me, you should get away from me!”

Kelly chuckles: “Don’t worry, Babe, as long as I don’t lick cats I’m not going to die.”

Alex scoffs: “Yeah, I would really appreciate it if you didn’t like any Kittens.”

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with it last night, though.”

“Kelly!”, Alex calls out, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

Kara is consumed with laughter, while Lena just grins. “Don’t worry, Alex”, she says. “We’re all adults here.”

“Very funny…”, Alex returns. “What are you even still doing here? Get back to your date or whatever you were doing. I’m good, thanks for checking in.”

Lena almost has to physically drag Kara out of the flat.

“Thanks for bandaging me up”, Alex whispers, when Kelly throws away the packaging of the supplies she has used.

“Of course.” She kisses Alex softly. Then she places her hands on Alex’s cheeks. “But what do we learn from all of that?”

“That next time I let Kara put the cat into a Christmas sweater, because the claws can’t hurt her?” Alex grins cheekily.

That brings a smile to Kelly’s face. “You are such a doofus”, she whispers. “I love you.”

Alex hums: “I love you too.”


	4. 04.12.2020 - A first time for everything (Brainia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a first time for everything - and when Nia takes Brainy to a Christmas market for a date, he discovers more than one surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the fourth story, I present to you a cute Brainia Date.  
> Have fun reading :D

#  04.12.2020 - A first time for everything (Brainia) 

„These Christmas markets are truly fascinating“, Brainy says and lets his eyes wander over the glittering mess in front of them. “Did you know that-“

Nia softly places a finger on his lips: “No analysis tonight. No statistics, no explanations. Just us.”

Brainy nods slowly: “Just us.”

He grins and kisses Nia. Then he lets her pull him into the crowd of people that has gathered between the Christmas market stalls. Hand in hand they stroll along, Brainy pulling Nia to almost every stand.

“Now, what are those?”, he asks, frowning, and lets go of Nia’s hand to examine a small toy. He turns it and holds it into the light to get a closer look at it. Nia watches his childlike excitement with a big smile on her face. Taking him to Christmas market for their date has been a good idea.

After letting him examine it piece by piece, Nia leans in and whispers: “You have to rotate the crank.”

Brainy frowns and wraps his fingers around the tiny piece of metal. Carefully he turns the crank. When the first music notes escape the small construction, he startles. Nia takes the box out of his hands and rotates at just the right speed to elicit the melody of “O holy night” from it.

Brainy’s eyes glow: “Fascinating.”

Nia grins, puts the tiny barrel organ back and takes Brainy’s hand. 

“How about something to eat?”, Nia suggests.

Brainy looks around and points towards a small stand. He takes a few steps, but Nia suddenly stops.

“Is everything alright?”

Nia nods: “Yes, but I just remembered that Alex asked me to get her some roasted almonds!”

“When was that?”, Brainy wants to know with his usual curiosity.

“Before the briefing a few … days ago”, Nia stumbles. “How about this: You get us something to eat, I get some roasted almonds and then we’ll meet up over there at the waterfront.”

Brainy doesn’t seem convinced, but after a few moments, he shrugs his shoulders, turns around and single-mindedly cleaves his way towards the food stand. Nia watches him for a few moments and then steals her way back to the small stall that sells the tiny music boxes.

It takes Nia much longer to buy one of the organs and find a stand that sells roasted almonds. What had she been thinking? This was supposed to be a date, not a shopping trip! She hurries through the crowd, making her way towards the waterfront, praying that Brainy isn’t too upset with her being gone so long.

When Nia breaks through the last small gathering of people, she stops. Her eyes wander over the few benches that are barely visible in the Christmas market’s lights. Most of them are occupied by couples who are chatting, kissing or simply watching the lights dance on the calm water. 

No sign of Brainy.

“Please don’t tell me you went looking for me…”, Nia whispers to herself. It would take hours to find him here.

She slowly walks up to one of the free benches. Maybe it just took him longer than expected to get their food as well. Somehow that thought calms her down a little bit. 

Only when she puts down her almond-bag on the bench, she realizes that it is not empty. A figure lies across it. At first, Nia wants to take her bag and leave the person in peace. Then she hears a soft snort that she would recognize anywhere.

She frowns: “Brainy?”

She kneels down next to the bench, anger and fear rising within her. Has he been mugged? Did he provoke a fight? Or was he struck down by a short-circuit overload? Is that even possible?

“God damn it, Brainy, I told you that we need to have this talk!”, she whispers, as she runs her hand along his cheek. “Can you hear me?”

She waits for a few seconds, then she calls out: “Brainy!”

Her boyfriend shoots up into a sitting position, his fingers immediately put together in front of his chest. Usually, Nia mocks him for his “default-position” as she likes to call it, but right now it helps her to respire.

“Nia Nal!” Brainy smiles as he realizes what’s going on. “You are back! I got us something to eat and some of this delicious hot fruit juice.”

He leans forward and grabs two steaming cups that he had put under the bench. Only now Nia realizes that there must be at least ten more, empty cups standing there.

She takes the cup and sits down next to rainy. She clears her throat: “Brainy, did you drink all of these?” Nia gestures towards the cups on the ground.

Her boyfriend smiles brightly: “Fruit juices contain a lot of vitamins and minerals. They also cause me to get really tired…”

Nia nips at her cup and can’t hold back a smile: “Brainy, dear, this is not a fruit juice, it’s Gluehwein. It’s an alcoholic beverage.”

Brainy looks from her to the cup in his hand: “Well that explains a lot. But thankfully I recover fast from any kind of alcoholic interference.”

He empties the cup in one go. “Anyway, it is delicious.”

He places the cup underneath the bench and brings another steaming cup and a portion of French fries to light. He places the fries between them on the bench.

“I hope they are still warm, otherwise-“

Before he can finish, Nia has taken a few fries and dips them into the steaming mulled wine. Brainy stares at her in disbelief, as she eats the fluid-covered fries.

She grins at his confused expression, dips another fry into the hot fluid and holds it out to Brainy. “Try it!”

Brainy frowns and shows no intention of taking the potato piece.

“Come on!”, Nia laughs and holds the fry right in front of Brainy’s mouth. “Open up!”

Only hesitantly Brainy opens his mouth and bites down on the fry. After chewing a few times, his expression changes.

“That’s actually quite good!”

He takes some more fries and dips them into his own cup. “I love this!”, he says with his mouth full. Nia grins. 

“And I love you!”, she whispers and leans in.

He kisses her more passionately than she had expected given they are sitting in public, but she enjoys every second of it.

“I love you too, Nia Nal.” They lean their foreheads together. “Thank you for bringing me here. I never thought I would have something like this…”

He takes her hand in his.

Nia bites her lip: “You do now.”


	5. 05.12.2020 - Catching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a surprise for Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter :D  
> Enjoy!

#  05.12.2020 - Catching up 

„Hey, Lena, your assistant said to go right through. I cancelled all my meetings for this afternoon as you’ve asked, so I really hope this is-“

“Alex!”

Before the agent can finish her sentence, she is attacked by a small figure, who wraps her arms around her. It takes Alex a few seconds until she realizes what’s happening. With big eyes, she presses the girl tightly against her. She has grown so much!

“Ruby!”, Alex finally exclaims. “What… how?”

Lena and Sam snicker at Alex’s obvious irritation.

“Ruby, let her breathe for a second”, Sam laughs. Her daughter lets go of Alex and looks at her with the biggest smile on her face. She has missed her honorary aunt so much!

Alex still can’t completely comprehend what’s going on, as Sam hugs her.

“Surprise!”, she says as they part again.

“How are you here?”, Alex asks, her hands resting on Ruby’s shoulders. “You told me you wouldn’t be here until the New Year!”

“That’s the surprise, darling”, Lena grins. “Now sit down!”

The heiress gestures towards the couch. The coffee table is filled with steaming cups and doughnuts. Everyone settles down and soon the conversations ply between Ruby telling Lena and Alex about school and how she got a regular place in the football team and Sam explaining that at work too, everything is in order.

It doesn’t take long for Alex to notice how Ruby nervously bites her fingernails, just like Kara does when something is bothering her.

“Hey, Ruby”, she says after watching the girl for a few minutes. “How about we take a little stroll around the park while Sam and Lena discuss their boring work stuff?”

“Careful, Alex”, Lena teases playfully. “Or next time you come here security will need to escort you every step of the way.”

Sam laughs: “Don’t forget your scarf, Rubs.”

Her daughter loops the scarf around her neck and follows Alex out of the office.

“She seemed nervous”, Lena states when the door is closed again.

Sam sighs: “Tell me about it. For the last few weeks, she would ask me over and over again when we could come here. I told her she could call Alex if she didn’t want to talk to me, but she insisted on talking to her in person. I’m really worried, Lena.”

The dark-haired woman places a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “I’m sure she’ll be fine. Sometimes kids don’t want to talk about things with their parents. That’s perfectly normal.

Sam raises an eyebrow: “Are you speaking from experience?”

“Me?”, Lena grins. “What gives you that idea?”

For a while, Alex and Ruby walk silently side by side. The 15-year old has started to play with the ends of her scarf. Just when Alex decides to start a conversation, Ruby opens her mouth.

“So how is school going?”

“Alex, I have to ask you something.”

Both look at each other and have to laugh.

“So”, Alex continues. “You want to ask me something?”

Ruby nods: “And I don’t want to drag it out any longer, so I’m just going to ask it.” She takes a deep breath. “How do I ask a girl out?”

Alex forces herself to keep walking instead of stopping and staring at the girl, who seems to have grown into a young woman on the spot. Alex isn’t sure how she should answer, so they just keep walking.

Finally, Alex clears her throat: “Well, I would say that depends on how familiar you already are with each other.”

Ruby shrugs her shoulders. “We have been friends for about two years now. A few weeks ago we had a sleepover and we stayed up late and talked and… she told me that she thinks she’s a lesbian. Which is awesome, because I think I might be bisexual, or maybe pan, but definitely attracted to women. I didn’t want to confront her right then and there, so I didn’t say anything. And now I can’t stop thinking about her and I have come to realize, that I might want to be more than just friends with her, Alex. I’m just not sure how all of this is supposed to work.”

It amazes Alex how freely and confident Ruby talks about her feelings. As if she hadn’t just come out to her, not far from the bench where Alex had come out to Kara. Alex bites her lip as Ruby rambles on. It fills her with hope to know that maybe times are changing.

“So what would you suggest? What should I do?” Ruby looks at her with big eyes. She has grown so much that she barely has to look up to meet Alex’s glance.

“There is no right or wrong”, Alex explains. “You have to go with your gut. But speaking from experience: You should tell her. Buried down feelings are no good and will eventually threaten the relationship you already have. And since you’ll stay here until the New Year, we’ll have some time to figure out how-“

“No!”, Ruby returns quickly. “I can’t wait that long. The last weeks have already been so excruciating, Alex!”

She looks at her feet, but Alex knows there is something else she wants to say. So she waits patiently as they carry on through the park.

“I want to write her a letter”, Ruby whispers. “With a wax seal and everything. She loves stuff like that. Old books, romantic love stories, a fire in the chimney… So I thought, maybe I should do that?”

Alex smiles when she realizes, that Ruby is not looking for a way to solve her problem. She already has. What she needs is someone to listen, someone to hold her hand along the way. And Alex is more than happy to do so.

“That sounds like a great idea.”

“You think so?”

Alex nods: “Of course!”

She puts one arm around Ruby’s shoulders. “I am really proud of you, Ruby.”

The young woman leans her head against Alex’s arm.

“Can I tell you about her?”, she asks shyly.

Alex’s eyes glow as she replies: “I want to hear everything!”


	6. 06.12.2020 - Old and new traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 6th of December, Saint Nicholas day. Just the time to celebrate some new and old traditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish everyone a happy Saint Nicholas day! <3  
> Enjoy! :D

#  06.12.2020 - Old and new traditions 

„Hey, Lena!“, Kara calls out to her girlfriend, as she flies through the window and quickly changes into her casual attire.

“I’m here!” She follows Lena’s voice to the living room.

Her girlfriend is sitting on the ground, tiny in her big, knitted sweater, the sleeves of which cover her delicate hands almost completely. She has a shoe in her hand and runs a small brush over it. Kara stops in the door and watches her in silence.

“What are you doing?”

She walks over and sits down on the couch.

Lena raises one eyebrow: “What does it look like?”

“Well, it looks like you’re polishing your shoes.”

Lena leans in and places a soft kiss on her lips. “Perceptive as always.”

Kara grins: “The real question is: Why?”

Her girlfriend tilts her head to the side and frowns. “What do you mean? Tomorrow is Saint Nicholas day.”

“And?”

Slowly it starts do dawn on Lena that this has not been a custom in the Danvers family. Lena puts her shoe down and turns to Kara.

“Do you know the story of Saint Nicholas?”

Kara shakes her head. With big eyes, she watches as Lena leans back and crosses her fingers into each other.

“When I was young, really young, even before I was adopted by the Luthor’s… It’s one of my earliest childhood memories…” She stares into the air. Kara scoots over and takes Lena’s hands in her own.

“The day before the sixth of December, my mom told me the story of the man we would come to know as Saint Nicholas. His parents died when he was a very little boy. Suddenly he was left with nothing but the money they had left him. And with these riches, he decided to help anyone in need. Of all the things he did, one story stands out.

One day, young Nicholas heard about a man who had lost his fortune. The man had three daughters, but they could not get married, because they did not have a dowry.”

Kara scoffs and says sarcastically: “But in former times everything was better.”

“Don’t be bitter, darling”, Lena smiles. “One thing you won’t have to worry about is a dowry. I can pay for both of us.”

Kara’s eyes grow big and blood shoots into her cheeks. They hadn’t talked about getting married yet. Both of them want to get married someday, of course, but to hear it flow so casually from Lena’s lips fills Kara with a warm and fuzzy feeling. Lena kisses her softly and carries on with the story, but not without placing her hand on Kara’s knee.

“So, after hearing that the man could not marry his daughter, Nicholas decided to help them. One night, he secretly threw a bag of gold through the man’s window. The man, upon finding the money, used it as the dowry for his oldest daughter and she was soon married.

In the following nights, Nicholas performed the same act of kindness for the other daughters as well. In the third night, however, their father stood watch and discovered who was giving them the gold. Not able to repay him in any other way, he told stories about Nicholas, who had helped him and his daughters. After that, Nicholas became very well known for his generosity and soon the people made him their bishop.

For the rest of his life, he remained a good and holy man. After his death, he was made a Saint. And until today kids and families remember his good deeds by cleaning their shoes the day before Saint Nicholas day and placing them outside. It is said that during the night, Saint Nicholas, being the generous man that he was, will fill them with nuts and oranges and some chocolates.”

Kara smiles up at her girlfriend. Lena avoids her gaze: “It’s silly, I know.”

“I think it’s beautiful”, she whispers and leans her forehead against Lena’s. She can only imagine, how much this ritual must remind her of her real mother.

A few hours later, when Lena is fast asleep in Kara’s arms, the Blonde carefully places a pillow under her girlfriend’s head and silently slips out of bed.

Quickly she takes her phone. It only takes a few seconds for the person on the other end to pick up.

“I need a favor.”

A loud thud wakes Lena from her sleep. She sits up in bed and brushes a strand of hair out of her face. Someone giggles in the living room, while someone else tries to shush them. Lena frowns. Did she forget about a 2nd Advent Sunday brunch?

She quickly puts one some presentable clothes and tiptoes towards the living room.

“She is coming!”, Kara whispers loud enough for Lena to hear, which draws a smile on the dark-haired woman’s face.

With that smile still on her face, she enters the living room. The first thing she sees is a row of cleanly polished shoes along the wall. Among them is the pair of shoes that she had cleaned yesterday. Every single one is filled to the brim with oranges and nuts.

Tears rise into Lena’s eyes that she tries to hide as much as possible when she remembers that she is not alone in the room. She turns and is immediately overwhelmed. Not only Kara is standing there, but also Alex and Kelly, J’onn, M’gann, Brainy, Nia, Sam and Ruby. They all look at her with the biggest smiles on their faces.

“What-“, she starts. “What… what’s going on here?”

“It’s Saint Nicholas day, isn’t it?”, Sam grins. 

“But how did you all – Kara?”

Lena can’t seem to find the right words. Her girlfriend steps forward and takes her hands. 

“Happy Saint Nicholas day”, the blonde grins and kisses Lena.

“Happy Saint Nicholas day”, Lena returns, her glance lost in Kara’s eyes.

“Ok, so… How about breakfast?”, Alex asks loudly. Kara laughs and points towards the set table. Everyone settles down and soon voices and conversations echo through the apartment.

Alex leans over to Ruby and whispers: “Hey, how is that letter coming along?”

“Almost done!” Ruby beams.

Suddenly Nia calls out: “I don’t know about anyone else, but I’m still a little hungry for some oranges and nuts.”

“Yes!” Ruby jumps up and runs over to her pair of shoes. Sam laughs and shakes her head, as she follows her daughter to draw Ruby’s attention to the small present behind the shoes.

Everyone else follows them, while Lena holds her girlfriend back.

She takes her hands and whispers: “Thank you. But you didn’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I did”, Kara returns and leans her forehead against Lena’s. “The story you confided in me yesterday… It made me realize, that all our Christmas traditions… they are all Danvers’ family traditions. So I thought, it’s time we start our own.”

“It’s… it’s perfect”, Lena whispers and kisses Kara softly.

Lena’s eyes glow with gratitude and happiness when she follows Kara over to the row of shoes to celebrate their first very own holiday tradition.


	7. 07.12.2020 - A letter of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is finally ready to write her feelings down.  
> But it doesn't go as she has planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After having an emotional breakdown yesterday, writing this chapter has been nothing shy of cathartic.  
> I hope it can give all of you a good feeling too.  
> Enjoy <3

#  07.12.2020 - A letter of love 

“No. This isn’t right”, Ruby says and puts her pen down. 

Her eyes wander over the words that she has written. The words that are supposed to capture her innermost thoughts. But all she sees are the ramblings of a naïve young girl.

“This is stupid. So fucking stupid!” A sudden rage takes hold of her and she rips the letter apart in the middle. “Shit!” She crumbles the two pieces into a ball and hurls it away from her. It hits the lamp on the bedside table. The lamp rocks back and forth before it falls as if in slow motion. Ruby watches helplessly, as the probably very expensive object crashes on the floor and the bulb shatters into a million pieces.

Lena’s friend, who so graciously allowed them to stay here for a few weeks, won’t be too thrilled about that.

The clear sound of glass breaking soothes Ruby’s rage. Tears fall onto empty sheets of paper, leaving round stains. But Ruby doesn’t care. She buries her face in her hands and sobs silently.

Why had she thought that coming here would make any difference? Talking to Alex has helped to clear her mind, sure, but they could have had that conversation on the phone. She should have had this conversation on the phone.

“Ruby? Is everything alright? I heard something break and-“ Sam stops mid-sentence when she sees her daughter sunken down in her chair, paper scattered all over the desk and glass shards resting on the floor. Immediately she walks over to her daughter. 

“Rubs?”, she whispers and carefully places a hand on her daughter's hair. The girl turns the chair around and clings to her mother, burying her tear-filled face in the woman’s shirt. She sobs desperately, barely able to breathe properly. Sam doesn’t ask what’s wrong and instead gives her daughter time to calm down.

She runs her fingers through the girl’s hair over and over again, until Ruby slowly looks up. She hasn’t told her mother yet, about her feelings for her friend. But now is as good a time as any.

“I’m trying to write River a letter.” Sam waits for Ruby to continue, still twisting her hair and her fingers. “To tell her that I love her.”

Ruby looks at Sam with big eyes, awaiting her reaction. 

“That sounds like a good idea. Is that what you wanted to talk about with Alex?”

Ruby doesn’t know what she has been expecting, but it isn’t this. She never thought her mother wouldn’t accept her, but she had expected a bigger reaction.

Sam looks at her daughter with loving eyes. She had suspected for a while that Ruby might be attracted to women.

Ruby nods perplexed. Then she stumbles: “You… you are ok with that?”

“Oh, Rubs!” Sam pulls her daughter into a tight embrace. “As long as you are happy, I am happy. As long as your partner treats you with respect.” She makes a meaningful pause. “I may not have my kryptonian powers anymore, but I happen to know some people who are very good at teaching someone respect.” 

That draws a smile on Ruby’s face.

“So, why the tears?”, Sam asks and pulls a handkerchief out of her pocket. Ruby takes it and blows her nose.

Ruby shrugs her shoulders: “Everything I write is just so – I don’t know.”

Sam tilts her head: “Yes, you do. What is it?”

Ruby sighs: “It’s just… the more I write about her and think about her – how beautiful she is and how smart, how her eyes light up when she smiles… - the more I realize that I am not these things. I am not especially good at anything. I am just a regular girl. And how could _she_ ever love someone like that? Like _me_?”

Her mother has to hold back tears as she replies: “Don’t you say that, Ruby. You are nothing short of extraordinary. You are clever and funny, and you helped save my life!”

Ruby stares at her feet. “Stop saying that”, she whispers. “You can tell me the truth.”

“Here’s the truth: River might love you back, or she might not. But even if she doesn’t, that does not mean that you are not an incredible person. It just means that there is someone else, who can see all of that in you. Who can see the stars in your eyes and hear the melody in your laughter.”

“Where did you steal that from?”, Ruby asks cheekily.

“Hey!” Sam slaps her arm playfully. “I can be poetic!”

Ruby just laughs and hugs her mom again. “Thank you”, she whispers.

“No, thank you”, Sam replies. “For trusting me with this.”

They slowly part. “Do you want my help with the letter?”

Ruby bites her lip and shakes her head: “I think I can figure it out now.”

Sam nods, brushes over her hair once more and walks to the door. “By the way, you should clean up these shards, before Lena or her friend see them.”

“Can you get a bulb to replace it?”

“Already on it!”, Sam replies, closing the door behind her. Ruby turns back to the pieces of paper, pulls out one without tear-stains on it, and begins to write again.

_Dear River,_

_I hope you are well and this letter has reached you in one piece. Hopefully, the wax seal was still intact._

_First of all, I need to apologize. I know that I was distant from you, ever since you told me your secret during our sleepover. It’s not because of what you have told me, I promise. I am so thankful that you trusted me with this part of you, and I am really proud of you for figuring all of this out._

_I am not quite there yet, but within the last few weeks, I came to realize a few things._

_Even before you told me that you are gay, I realized that I too am attracted to girls. Having two of the coolest gay and bisexual aunts one could hope for and the most understanding and supportive mom, this was not as daunting for me as it must have been for you._

_But what I hadn’t realized until our conversation is that I have already fallen in love with a girl._

_You._

_When you told me that you like girls too, my heart skipped a beat. Everything I had been feeling the month prior suddenly made sense. But I couldn’t for the life of me figure out how to tell you that. I wanted to do this right._

_This is me, trying to do it right._

_I love you, River._

_I have for quite some time. And I hope you feel the same way about me. If you don’t, please burn this letter and forget it ever existed._

_But I really hope you don’t have to._

_I love you, River._

_You can’t imagine how good it feels to finally say that._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_And now I’ll stop before I embarrass myself further and this turns into even more of a trainwreck._

_Thinking of you. Always._

_Ever yours,  
Ruby._

_PS: I really hope all of this is making sense because there is still a big tornado whirling around in my head. My apologies._

_PPS: I love you.  
_


	8. 08.12.2020 - Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara finally find time for a Danvers sisters movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter as much as I did writing it!  
> I just love the relationship Alex and Kara have! <3  
> Enjoy :D

#  08.12.2020 – Movie Night 

„Someone broke the dishwasher and it wasn’t me“, Kara says without giving Alex a chance to comment on the dishes that pile up on her kitchen counter.

“Someone?” Alex raises an eyebrow and pushes the door shut with her foot.

Kara nods: “Yes. And it wasn’t me.”

“You already said that.” The older sister puts the food she has brought on a chair and transfers some of the dirty dishes from the kitchen table to the pile that leans critically to one side. “But you do remember that you have superspeed, right? It would take you merely a few seconds to clean all of these.”

“It would take me considerably less than that to fly you to the North Pole.”

Alex scoffs: “No way.”

“Is that a challenge?”, Kara asks.

“Is that a threat?”

“Maybe.”

Alex just shakes her head and places the food on the now empty table.

“We have pizza, rice, noodles and of course-“

“Dumplings!”

Before Alex can put the last container on the table, Kara takes it out of her hands and runs back to the sofa.

“Kara!”

“What?”, the younger sister asks innocently, two dumplings already in her mouth. Alex shoots her an angry glance, opens the pizza carton and decides to just take the whole thing with her instead of searching for a clean plate. Two can play this game. If her sister steals the dumplings, then she can seize the pizza for herself. 

The moment she wants to sit down, she remembers that the DVD she brought is still in her bag. With a sigh, she places the pizza on the sofa and walks over to get the movie.

“So, as Kelly said – and you agreed on – we’ll watch Die Hard first and then – Kara!”

Alex returns to the couch to see her sister with a piece of pizza in her hand. Kara just grins and takes another bite. Her sister throws the DVD her way, but Kara catches it effortlessly. A short glance into the pizza box confirms Alex’s apprehension. Three pieces of her pizza are gone.

“You do know that means I get some dumplings, right?”

“I don’t think so…”, Kara grins and hands her sister the empty box.

“Are you serious?”, Alex groans. Kara leans over to get another piece of pizza, but Alex holds it out of her reach. “Don’t even think about it!”

“Alien metabolism!”, Kara defends herself. 

Alex shakes her head: “No, that cuts no ice. Get some rice. Or noodles. But leave my pizza alone!”

Kara pouts, but Alex can’t be convinced. 

“Fine.”

Kara walks over to the table.

“So”, Alex starts, while taking a bite of the pizza. “How is everything going with Lena? Has she asked you yet?”

Her sister almost chokes on her noodles. She coughs: “What are you talking about?”

Alex grins at Kara’s expression. “To move in with her”, the older Danvers sister spells it out for her.

“Why would she ask me that?”

“I don’t know. I just thought, well, you’ve been together for almost one and a half year now.”

Kara sits back down, shoveling more food into her mouth. She doesn’t want to talk about it. Alex feels that this topic is bothering her. She finishes her second piece of pizza.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t”, Kara says, obviously upset. “It’s a sensitive topic, that’s all. We almost live together anyway, it would just be a formal acknowledgement.”

Alex nods. “Of course, you could always ask _her_ to move in with _you_.”

Kara laughs: “Right.”

She grabs the DVD from the couch and looks at it with a frown. “I’m still not convinced this is a suitable movie for a Christmas-themed movie night.”

“Doesn’t matter what you think”, Alex returns and snatches the disk from Kara. She quickly puts it in the player and starts the movie. 

“What about you and Kelly? Everything alright between the two of you?”

Smiling, Alex nods and sits back down: “It’s just perfect. Honestly. I have never met anyone who is so genuinely understanding and kind. She’s incredible, Kara.”

Kara places an arm around her sister’s shoulders: “I’m glad. You deserve nothing less.”

Alex leans her head against Kara’s and closes her eyes: “I’ve missed this. It’s been too long since our last movie night.”

“Well, you are a very busy woman. And so am I.”

Alex scoffs: “Still. This should have priority over some of the other things we are doing. Especially paperwork and stuff like that.”

Kara pulls her into a tight hug: “I agree. Let’s make that a thing. Once a month, at least.”

“Perfect.” Alex opens her eyes in time to see Kara inhale the last piece of pizza.

“I really hate you sometimes.”

“No!”, Kara grins while swallowing the last remaining piece of Alex’s dinner. “No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

Alex grabs ahold of the remote and wants to press play when Kara asks: “Do you think I should ask Lena to move in with me?”

“That depends”, Alex returns and puts the remote down.

“On what?”

The way Kara looks at her reminds her of simpler times. When the two of them would argue over movies to watch or the time they would turn out the lights. 

And of one special night, when Kara asked her for advice. She had met a boy in school that she liked, but she didn’t know what to do. So Alex mimed the wise older sister, telling her exactly what she should do, which resulted in Kara crashing and burning in front of the whole school. Because Alex had no idea what she was talking about. Kara had been a good sport about it, though that couldn’t eliminate the bad feeling Alex had about herself. She was the older one, she should know stuff like that, right?

But now she is older and at least a little bit wiser, so she says: “Do you want to move in with her?”

Kara nods: “Of course.”

“Then talk to her about it. It doesn’t have to be special, this is nothing that should be decided because the moment you asked was perfect. You need to have a conversation about it. Make sure, that you establish boundaries, plans, expectations. That’s the only way you can make it work.”

Kara stares at her in silence. Alex frowns: “What?”

“Kelly is rubbing off on you.”

Alex grins. “You’re right, maybe she is.”

“Let’s just hope you are not rubbing off on her.” 

“Hey!”

Kara laughs. “I’m just kidding! Come here!”

She hugs her sister tightly. Neither of them has to say anything because they know what the other is thinking. And at this moment, they are just grateful to have each other. When they part again, Kara grabs the remote.

“Now let’s see what all the fuzz around this movie is about.”


	9. 09.12.2020 - Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team decides to go ice skating - much to the dismay of those who haven't yet learned how to ice-skate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new day, a new chapter!  
> Enjoy! <3  
> And, as always, let me know what you think :D

#  09.12.2020 – Ice skating 

„Kara, this isn’t a good idea“, Lena tries to bring her girlfriend around one last time.

“Don’t be a buzz kill!”, Alex calls out. Lena turns around. Kelly and Alex walk hand in hand, Ruby and Sam right behind them. “This is going to be great!”

Kara clasps Lena’s arm and leans her head against the smaller woman’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, it’s not half as hard as it looks.”

Lena scoffs: “I appreciate you trying to calm me, but that is a flat out lie.”

“She’s right”, Brainy chimes in. “It can be hard. Every year 4300 people hurt themselves so badly while ice skating, that they have to go to the hospital.”

Nia softly punches his arm, while Kara shoots him a not-helping look. Brainy continues: “Half of them are under 15 years old. That brings our odds down to-“

“Thank you, Brainy”, Lena stops him before he can intensify her bad feeling about this further. “I feel better already.”

Nia giggles. 

Kara places a soft kiss on Lena’s cheek. “And by the way”, she whispers. “I’ll be there to catch you if you should fall.”

Lena isn’t convinced, yet she lets the others lead her to the ice rink.

“Hold on tight!”, Kara grins and pulls her onto the ice. Immediately, the runners under Lena’s ice skates slide to the side and she loses her balance. She falls onto Kara, who catches her. The blonde laughs: “I told you so!”

Next to them, Alex and Kelly enter the ice and skate effortlessly towards the other end of the rink. Sam and Ruby follow them, already eying the other, to not give them a head start in a race.

Kara guides Lena to the edge of the rink. The brunette clings to the border. “Are you ok?”, Kara asks. Lena just nods.

This is embarrassing. She is Lena Luthor! CEO of L-Corp, a brilliant scientist and overachiever! But right now she feels like a child. Incapable of performing a task that most others learn even before they go to school. 

Like Lena had started fencing when she was barely six years old. The Luthor’s had insisted on her taking up something prestigious. Not as pedestrian as what the other kids were learning. That’s what Lex had been saying, anyway. But Lena hadn’t grown to love it, because it was prestigious. She loves it because it was controlled, planned. Every movement, every attack was calculated.

People had always marveled at how well she managed to foresee an opponent’s attack. It was just a combination of observation and patience, really. Sooner or later they would try to attack and then Lena was ready to parry and surprise them with a quick blow. She had learned to coordinate her body and mind.

This, however, this exceeds even her expertise. And it’s ice skating of all things!

“Just hold on tight”, Kara says and places Lena’s hands on her arm. “I’ll pull you for a few rounds, then you’ll be able to skate in no time, I promise!”

Lena grabs her girlfriend’s arm and carefully follows along. At the same time, Nia tries to convince Brainy to let go of the border.

After a few minutes, Nia has an idea. “Wait right here!”, she says, before slowly skating back to the entrance. Unlike Lena, she has learned to skate as a kid but never refined that skill further. Not like Ruby has, who is now racing her mother around the rink.

Alex and Kelly watch them with big smiles on their faces. 

“One day”, Kelly says. “We’ll have that.”

Alex bites her lip: “I look forward to that.”

“Oh yeah?”, Kelly returns. “Even to everything that leads up to it?”

“As long as we’ll do it together.”

Alex makes a quick turn and now skates backwards in front of Kelly, who laughs at her little trick. “That’s quite impressive!”

“No”, Alex grins. “But this is.” She leans in and kisses Kelly. She tries to keep her eyes open to steer them, but after a few moments, she surrenders to her girlfriend.

Alex has underestimated their speed and after a few more seconds they slam into the border of the ice rink, almost falling over it. Kelly grabs her jacket and prevents worse.

“Are you ok?”, she asks worriedly. Alex can’t hold back her laughter. Kelly heaves a sigh of release. 

“What are you doing?”, Ruby asks, racing past them. “We’re here to skate, not to take a break!”

“Oh, it’s on!”, Alex returns. She presses a short kiss on Kelly’s lips, before chasing Ruby. Sam takes the hint and stops next to Kelly, breathing heavily.

“She’s a tough competition”, Kelly smiles.

Sam nods: “She really is. I can’t believe how much she has grown within the last few weeks. Time is just slipping away.”

“It looks to me like you are making the most of it. And that’s all we can do, isn’t it?”

Sam smiles at Kelly and nods. They had only been introduced at the surprise Saint Nicholas party, but they had gotten along from the start.

Alex catches up to Ruby in the second round, grabbing her by the shoulders and steering her towards the edge of the rink. The girl giggles: “What are you doing?”

“I need a break!”, Alex exclaims. They both know that’s not the whole truth, but Ruby goes with it.

“You are getting old.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that”, Alex returns. Ruby just laughs.

“Just so you know”, the girl finally says, “I have sent the letter two days ago.”

Instead of answering anything, Alex pulls Ruby into a tight hug. “The next portion of French fries is on me.”

“Yes!”

Laughing, they make their way back to Sam and Kelly. Lena is just making the first movements without Kara’s help, when Nia returns to Brainy, with a big penguin on runners.

“This might help!”, she smiles and helps Brainy to grab ahold of the penguin. Lena laughs and loses her balance again, as she sees Brainy and Nia skate with the penguin. Kara holds her close.

“Maybe we should get you one of those as well!”

Lena gives her a death glare: “Over your dead body.”

Kara giggles and leads Lena forward. They continue to practice, until Lena, despite her gloves, can’t feel her fingers anymore. The same seems to happen to the others.

“Come on!”, Ruby calls out and Lena and Kara turn around. “One last race!”

Ruby takes the lead, while Sam, Alex and Kelly follow her. Kara makes sure that they are not in their way when Lena continues to make her way forward. She is a fast learner and Kara admires how focused she is on something, that others – like J’onn and M’gann – had just flat out refused to try.

“Nia Nal, I have to say, this penguin is an excellent learning device!”, Brainy says and lets go of the penguin. He stands upright and skates a few feet forward. Nia nods proudly. “I can already take a few- Woah!”

“Sorry!”, Sam laughs, who had seen Brainy too late and tackled him unintentionally. Without looking back, they continue their race, while Brainy loses his balance. Nia makes a step forward to catch him, but he is falling to fast and takes her with him when he crashes onto the ice.

Nia lands on top of him, their faces mere inches apart.

Kara attempts to skate over, to check on them, but Lena holds her back. “Don’t destroy the magic”, the dark-haired woman whispers and kisses Kara on the cheek.

They are joined by the others, who have finished their race, and watch, as Nia leans in and passionately kisses Brainy. The both of them seem to have forgotten where they are and when Nia’s hand finds its way under Brainy’s jacket, Alex steps in: “Ok, guys, that’s enough. You can continue that later.”

Blood shoots into Nia’s cheeks, as she stands up. Together with the others, they manage to get Brainy back on his feet and direct him towards the exit.

“We should do that more often!”, Brainy exclaims, taking Nia’s hand in his own.

Alex grins: “We definitely should.”


	10. 10.12.2020 - Christmas Cookies (Dansen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly bake Christmas cookies - which translates to them trying to not burn down their kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this cute little Dansen chapter :)  
> <3

#  10.12.2020 – Christmas Cookies (Dansen) 

„I think that’s everything“, Kelly says and look at the supplies they have arranged on her kitchen table. Flour, sugar, butter and everything else they could potentially need for their Christmas cookies. Including tons of chocolate and food coloring.

Alex walks up behind her: “Not quite. Close your eyes.”

Kelly frowns but does as her girlfriend asks her to. Alex hugs her from behind, but her hands are occupied with something else. Kelly feels something being slipped over her head.

“All done.”

She opens her eyes and looks down at herself. Her clothes are now covered by a red apron that is decorated with a reindeer that cheekily smiles at her. Kelly turns around and can’t hold back a laugh when she sees Alex sporting a similar apron with a big Christmas tree on it.

“These are awesome!”, Kelly smiles.

“No cookies without ugly Christmas aprons.”

Alex closes in, puts her hands on Kelly’s hip and pulls her close. Kelly breaks down the remaining distance and kisses her girlfriend. They lose track of time, remaining in a tight hug, their lips lovingly fighting for dominance.

It’s Kelly who finally pulls away, her chest heaving and falling heavily. “As much as I’d love to continue with that”, she whispers. “We should postpone this.”

Alex bites her lip and shakes her head: “I don’t think I can wait.”

She leans in, but Kelly takes a small step back and puts her finger onto Alex’s lips. “Later”, the psychologist insists.

“Fine…”

They settle around the kitchen table and start to open up the packaging.

“Be careful with the flour”, Kelly warns. 

But Alex, being the dork that she is, drops the whole pack of flour into the bowl at once, covering herself and Kelly with a light white coat.

“Alex!”, Kelly calls out.

Her girlfriend just grins and rubs some of the flour from her face.

“You’ve missed a spot.”

Kelly walks towards her. Alex closes her eyes and waits for Kelly to help her clean up. Instead, her girlfriend presses her hand into the bowl and places her fingers on Alex’s face. Only when Kelly runs her flour-covered fingers through Alex’s hair, the agent realizes what’s going on and opens her eyes.

“What are you doing?”, Alex asks.

Kelly returns her glance with googly eyes. “Nothing”, she replies innocently.

“Oh yeah?”

Alex raises an eyebrow and closes in. While she brushes a loose strand of hair out of Kelly’s face with one hand, the grabs the bowl with the other hand.

“If you do that, you’ll sleep on the couch tonight.”

Alex freezes and contemplates. The expression in Kelly’s eyes leaves no doubt that she will go through with her threat. On the other hand… if Alex covers her in more flour, maybe she can convince Kelly that they need to take a shower together. The longer they stare at each other, the more it dawns on Alex that she shouldn’t risk it. 

Slowly she places the bowl back on the table. Kelly leans in and nips at Alex’s lips. “Good choice.”

Alex bites her lip. Kelly turns around and continues as if she didn’t just dodge being snowed with flour. 

“Can you help me with the eggs?”

Side by side they prepare the dough. Kelly places it in the fridge to rest, while Alex cleans up the table.

“The dough has to rest for about thirty minutes. How about we make some chocolate cornflake clusters in the meantime?”

“I love the sound of that, but I have no idea how to make those”, Alex admits. Kelly grins: “It’s fairly easy. Can you spread some baking paper over the table and crush the cornflakes?”

“That I can do.”

While Kelly melts the chocolate, Alex moves behind her and takes the opportunity to place some kisses on her girlfriend’s neck. Kelly enjoys the feeling too much to protest and closes her eyes.

“Babe, the chocolate”, Alex whispers, before returning to her task. Kelly takes the pot from the stove and pours the chocolate over the cornflakes. Excited, Alex stirs and then helps Kelly to place small heaps of the sweet treat on the baking paper. 

When the chocolate has cooled down a little bit, she dips her finger into the mixture and holds it up to Kelly’s mouth. Her girlfriend doesn’t break their eye contact for even one second when she takes the finger between her lips and licks off the chocolate. Alex melts under the sensation.

Finishing up the chocolate clusters, Kelly rolls out the dough and pushes some of the cookie cutters towards her girlfriend.

Alex shakes her head and instead takes one of the big kitchen knives. Kelly raises an eyebrow.

“What?”, Alex asks. “Don’t you think it’s kind of boring to always have the same shapes?”

Not really. Still, Kelly swipes the cookie cutters carelessly off the table and extends her hand. Alex stares at her like a child who has just gotten a lollipop. Maybe Kara is right. Maybe she is rubbing off on Kelly.

She hands her girlfriend one of the knives. Both lean over their dough and work in silent concentration. Neither has to say anything for them to know this is a competition. 

After a while, Alex puts down her knife and carefully lifts up one of her cookies. “I present to you: the stun gun.”

Kelly just shakes her head at that obvious choice.

“Cute”, she returns. “But quite foreseeable. How about…” She grabs two of her cookies. Before showing them to Alex, she says: “Some sexy Christmas lingerie?” 

Alex nearly chokes on the piece of dough she has just put into her mouth.

Kelly grins: “Just kidding. These are Christmas tree ornaments.”

She places them next to Alex’s gun. Alex rolls her eyes. 

Piece by piece they fill their baking trays and shortly after push the first one into the oven. Kelly takes a dishtowel and cleans the table, while Alex arrays the trays on the kitchen counter.

“So…”, Kelly starts out of nothing. “How many children do you want?”

Alex spins around, not expecting such a topic. “I … I don’t know”, she blurts out, much to Kelly’s amusement. So she takes the lead: “I want two. A boy and a girl would be nice.”

“Two?”, Alex grins, as her eyes lighten up. “I think I want three.”

“You do know this is not a competition, right?”

“NO, really, I would love to have more than two children. Can you imagine? A big house, full of children’s laughter and the sound of something breaking…”

Both of them laugh at that. “We’ll probably be overstrained with one!”

Alex takes her hands: “If anyone can do it, it’s us.”

Kelly places a soft kiss on her lips. Then she leans her head against the stronger woman’s chest. Alex pulls her even closer, wrapping her arms around her as if she intends to never let go again. “I can’t wait to start a family with you”, Alex whispers.

Suddenly, Kelly pulls back. 

“Is everything alright?”, Alex asks worried. “Did I say something wrong? Do you-“

“The cookies!”

Now Alex smells it too. Kelly opens the oven and is greeted by black smoke. She takes out the tray and almost throws it onto the table. Alex takes a look at the cookies that are a dark shade of brown, borderline black.

“They are a little overdone.”

“Oh, you think?”

Alex pulls Kelly close and kisses her: “Let’s try again.”


	11. 11.12.2020 - Secret Mission (Brainia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stealth mission   
> OR   
> How to decorate a secret government organization without being caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this new chapter <3  
> I certainly enjoyed writing some Brainia Fluff :D

#  11.12.2020 – Secret Mission (Brainia) 

“Brainy! Psst, Brainy!”

He looks around. Someone is calling him, but all the other agents are focused on their tasks.

“Brainy! Over here!”

Brainy frowns. Then he spots Nia, who is waving at him like crazy and motions him to come to her. Alex has told him to finish his tasks without delay, but he can never refuse Nia anything. He stands up and looks around, then he quickly walks over to his girlfriend.

“Nia Nal!”, he exclaims happily and leans in to kiss her, but she shushes him by putting a finger on his lips. Confused, he opens his eyes, but Nia doesn’t say a word. She takes his hand and pulls him into a supply closet that he knows is empty with a probability of 99.7 %.

His Math doesn’t fail him. The room is empty. Nia closes the door behind them and hurries towards a few boxes that hadn’t been there the day before. 

“What are you doing?”, Brainy inquires. 

Nia rummages in the boxes and answers, without turning around: “Preparing our secret mission!”

“Secret… secret mission?”

“Yes!”

Nia stands up, turns around and presents Brainy with green and red tinsel. “We’re going to decorate the DEO!”, she explains excitedly.

Brainy can’t hold back a smile, but struggles for words. “I… I don’t think Director Danvers would be very happy about that.”

“Of course not”, Nia chuckles. “That’s why it’s a secret mission! Now come on, Alex will be back in less than an hour!”

Nia turns around, picks up a box and shoves it in Brainy’s hands. Then she takes another one herself and leads the way out of the supply closet. Helplessly Brainy follows her. He knows he shouldn’t, but seeing Nia so excited and happy makes him happy and though he has experienced this more often since he met Nia, it is still new and thrilling for him.

On their way to wherever Nia is leading them, she halts every few steps and pins an ornament or a string of tinsel to the wall. Brainy follows her with a smile on his face, watching as her eyes light up every time he picks her up, so she can stick a mistletoe or some other decoration to the ceiling.

“Ok, let me down!”

Brainy looks up at her and returns playfully: “What if I don’t?”

Nia laughs and looks down at him. He isn’t usually the type to make jokes like this, but within the last few days, he has started to loosen up. Nia loves to see this new side in him.

“I can pay you”, she whispers and cradles his head with her hands, before kissing him passionately. He is melting into the kiss and unintentionally lets her down. “Come on, we still have a lot of ground to cover.”

He picks up the boxes and follows a skipping Nia down the corridors. Suddenly she stops in front of him. Brainy puts the boxes down and peers around the corner. Vasquez and another DEO Agent stand in the middle of the corridor, talking and drinking coffee. There isn’t much room for privacy when working for the DEO, so they have to take what they can get. “The plan is simple: You distract them, while I steal into the other direction.”

Brainy, who hasn’t been listening, looks back at her: “What?”

Nia gives him a short kiss and whispers: “You can do it!”

Then she pushes him into the hallway. He trips and almost crashes into the wall on the opposite side of the corridor. The last second, he catches himself and presses his fingers together in front of his body. He can hear Nia giggle and despite her not saying anything, can hear what she is thinking.

_Back to the default position._

That draws a little smile on his face.

“Brainiac? Are you alright?”, Vasquez asks. Of course, his less than gracious entrance has not passed unnoticed. Brainy turns to his left. The agents stare at him. Knowing that the only possibility to clear the way is to occupy the agents with something else, Brainy rushes towards them. He walks through to the other end of the corridor and thereby forces the agents to turn around.

Behind them, Nia sneaks out of the hallway they had been coming from and turns to her right. After a few steps, she vanishes through a door.

“There has been a security breach in the containment cells!”, Brainy exclaims. Nia reappears and quickly walks back to the second box.

Immediately the agents focus on work again. “What happened?”

Behind her, Nia crosses the corridor once more. But this time, she leaves a trail of tinsel behind.

“We don’t know yet, but your presence has been requested immediately.”

Nia hurries back and gathers up the strings of tinsel. While one of the agents is ready to run towards the containment cells, Vasquez remains motionless. “Why weren’t we alerted over the security system?”

Brainy stares at Nia for a moment too long.

“What are you staring at?”, Vasquez asks and turns around. Nia dives through the door and is just out of sight when Vasquez scans the corridor.

“Nothing!”, Brainy exclaims relieved. “You must go to the containment cells. I will meet you there.”

Vasquez frown, but doesn’t say anything else when she follows her colleague. Once they are out of sight, Brainy walks over to Nia, who peers out of the door.

“Close call”, she says. Brainy just nods. “Let’s hurry, Alex could be back any minute now.”

She leads the way, slowly circling back towards the big conference room. The boxes empty fast and when they reach their destination, there is only one mistletoe left. Brainy picks up his girlfriend and she pins the magic leaves on the ceiling.

He lets her down. Just when their lips almost touch, Alex’s voice rings through the conference room. “Where is Agent Dox?”

Nia stares at her boyfriend with big eyes. Immediately, Brainy is back in work-mode: “I have to go!”

He vanishes without another word. Nia picks up the boxes and runs in the other direction, with reddened cheeks and a big smile on her face.

Brainy turns around one last time to see Nia run around a corner before he enters the big conference room.

“I am here, Director Danvers!”, he calls out. Alex turns around.

“Where have you been?”

“Taking a break”, Brainy lies. Alex raises an eyebrow. 

She puts her hands onto her hips and continues: “So you don’t happen to know anything about the Christmas decoration that seems to have appeared out of nowhere in the whole building?”

Brainy looks around and asks: “Christmas decorations? No, of course not, Director Danvers, that would be entirely unprofessional and against protocol.”

“Good”, Alex returns. “And now back to work, Agent Dox.”

Brainy salutes and walks back to his computer. Alex shakes her head. Vasquez walks up to her.

“Who would have thought that a twelve-level intellect could be such a terrible liar”, she says.

Alex nods.

Vasquez frowns: “Do they really think that we didn’t realize they were decorating the building?”

“Oh yes”, Alex returns. “They have no clue.”


	12. 12.12.2020 - Stargazing (SuperCorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena invites Kara to a date on a roof top. Their conversation spirals and Lena almost forgets, what she invited Kara for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more on the emotional side <3  
> Enjoy! :D

#  12.12.2020 – Stargazing (SuperCorp) 

The elevator door opens and Lena walks onto the roof of the L-Corp building, a few blankets cradled in her arms. Though not utilized often, the roof has been turned into a garden that Lena wishes she could visit more often. 

But at least tonight it is all hers. And it’s perfect for what she intends to do.

She puts down the blankets and looks towards the sky. It’s is cloudless and she can see more stars than she has in a few months. 

“It’s quite a sight, isn’t it?”

Lena smiles as she turns around. Kara is not wearing her super-suit, which Lena is more than thankful for. Tonight belongs to them. And only to them.

Kara closes in and pulls Lena into a tight hug. “This is perfect”, she whispers. Together they walk to the ledge and look over their city. When Lena starts to shiver from the cold night air, Kara is immediately in protection mode.

“Come here!”, she says and spreads out some of the blankets. Lena lies down next to her, both of them snuggling under a blanket, staring at the sky. They talk for hours until they fall into a comfortable silence. 

Lena breathes in deeply, trying to remember the words that she had so carefully thought of the days and weeks prior. 

But Kara preemts her: “Can I ask you something?”

Lena chuckles: “Kara, we’ve been together for almost a year and a half now. You should know the answer to this.”

She turns to see Kara staring at her. Something in the way she lets her eyes wander, makes Lena realize that this is a serious question. She shifts to her side and takes Kara’s hands into her own.

“Of course. You can ask me anything.”

Kara bites her lip. Then she blurts out: “Alex told me about Ruby and the girl she is in love with…”

Lena nods: “Sam told me. Isn’t that amazing?”

“It is! That’s why I was wondering, – and you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to - did you ever come out to your family?”

That’s a question Lena has not expected. Her girlfriend’s words transport her back to sleepless nights in which she would question everything she was feeling. To times at the dinner table, when she had to bite her tongue to not blurt something she might regret. And to a sincere conversation with her first girlfriend that had revolved around the same question.

The answer hasn’t changed since then.

Lena shakes her head: “No, not really. Of course, now everyone knows – it’s hard to hide that the girl of steel is one’s significant other – but I never formally came out. I wanted to, I did, but you know my family. After Lionel’s death and Lex’s… Lex’s arrest, there were only me and mother left. And when I found James… I thought it wouldn’t be necessary anymore.” She halts for a moment. “What about you?”

Lena runs her finger along Kara’s strong arms, as she waits for her answer.

“It was easier for me”, Kara explains. “Alex walked me through it and honestly, I think Eliza already knew.” 

Lena grins: “Well, darling, I think everyone knew before you did. That closet was completely see-through.”

“Hey!” Kara boxes Lena lightly against her shoulder. “And that’s not even true! Alex didn’t know about us until-“ She has to laugh so hard that she can’t finish her sentence.

Lena hides her face behind her hands: “Please don’t remind me!”

Alex had come over because Kara had forgotten her scarf at the DEO and had mistaken screams of pleasure for screams of pain. A mistake, that lead to her standing in Kara’s bedroom, weapon drawn.

It was an experience that none of them wants to repeat. 

“But to come back to your question”, Lena silently continues. “I was never even sure I had to come out…”

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t think love existed until I started loving you.”

Kara’s fingers brush over the side of Lena’s face. The heiress continues without looking away from the stars above them. “I loved James, of course, in a way, but it was different. If you had asked me back then, I would have told you that I loved him. But now I am not so sure anymore. It felt good to be with him, but with you… it’s something entirely different.”

“Different how?”, Kara can’t help but ask.

“Save”, Lena returns without having to think about it. “Warm. When I am with you, I don’t have to overthink what I am saying, I don’t have to pretend. I can just be… me.”

“You’re taking the words right out of my mouth”, Kara whispers. “Before I told you my secret-“ She can sense Lena tensing up next to her and quickly continues: “… I was lost. The stars were the only thing that made sense. But now, with you… I found everything I was never looking for.”

Lena grins at those words and turns to her side. Kara still stares up towards the sky that must look so different from what she had seen as a child. It’s fascinating for Lena to think about other worlds with other constellations, with skies that are overflowing with stars or are completely dark. She looks upon Kara’s features, familiar and yet strangely alien to her in the dim light.

“They’ll name constellations after you one day, you know?” Kara grins. Lena continues: “Or maybe they already have.”

“I don’t think so”, Kara returns and pulls Lena into her arms, both staring at the nightly sky. Lena can’t even remotely imagine what it must feel like to be known on different planets. But she knows the burden that it puts on someone. To have people look at you with so many expectations, thinking they know exactly who you are. 

Thinking they have every right to judge when you fail their expectations – or fulfil them, depending on what your last name is. She hasn’t thought about this in a long time, thanks to Kara. Which reminds her of the reason, why she had invited her in the first place.

Lena turns her head and looks at Kara. She brushes over her hand with her fingers, takes a deep breath and overcomes her fears: “Darling, I want you to move in with me.”

Kara stares at Lena in disbelief. The heiress continues: “We’ve almost been living together within the last few months anyway. We wouldn’t have to change much and, of course, we both would keep our flats. But we would come home to each other every night. I want to take this step with you, Kara, I want to move forward. And I know that it won’t always be easy, but-“

Kara stops her by pressing her lips tightly on Lena’s. Their kiss grows more intense, as their hands get tangled in each other’s hair.

“Is that a yes?”, Lena asks breathlessly.

Kara grins and nods: “Yes.”


	13. 13.12.2020 - Christmas Card Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the most wonderful time of the year comes the challenge of the year: To create the ugliest Christmas Card the Superfriends have ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this cute little chapter <3  
> Have a happy Third Advent Sunday! :D

#  13.12.2020 – Christmas Card Pictures 

„You’ll sit on the chair, and I’ll stand behind you, putting my hand on your shoulder. But don’t look into the camera! Just stare towards the door, with as much spite as you can.”

Kelly leans against the kitchen counter and takes a sip from her wine. Alex fusses around the room, arranging the setting to perfectly match her mental picture.

“Now come here, we’ll have enough time for wine later! This is important!”

Kelly chuckles and puts down her glass: “Are you sure, that you are not overreacting a little bit?”

She lets Alex take her hand and pull her towards the chair. 

“Absolutely not”, Alex returns. “There is no greater honor than to win the prize for the ugliest Christmas card. I will not be beaten by J’onn again.”

“You do know, that everyone voted for him just to tease you, right?”

“And this year our card is going to be so freaking ugly that they won’t even think about doing that again!”

With a sigh, Kelly sits down. Alex runs over to the camera that she has set up on a stack of books that alarmingly leans to one side. Kelly pleads silently to spare the camera that James had gifted to her last year.

“Are you ready?”, Alex asks.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Do you want the green or the red sweater?”, Ruby asks, holding both up in front of her mother.

Sam regards both of them. “I’m not sure, they are both exceptionally ugly.”

Ruby laughs: “Well, that’s the whole point! According to Alex, it is a Danvers Christmas tradition to reward the ugliest Christmas card with a prize. And I think with these sweaters we might actually have a chance at winning.”

“In that case, I’ll take the green one”, Sam says and puts it on. She can’t hold back a laugh when she sees her daughter in the red sweater. “Perfect!”, she exclaims.

“Not quite!”, Ruby returns and produces two glasses from her pocket. They, too, are red and green, and tiny reindeers pull a sledge with presents along the top of the frame.

Sam’s eyes grow wide: “Where did you get these from? These are amazing!”

Ruby chuckles: “Let’s just say if you are ever in need of weird glasses… I know someone.”

“You are impossible!”, Sam laughs and pulls her daughter into a tight hug. Ruby takes out her phone and holds it out to take a selfie.

“Say cheese!”

“Lena!”, Kara exclaims excitedly, as soon as she storms into their newly shared home. Lena sits at the table, her tablet lying in front of her. “I have the best idea for our Christmas Card picture!”

She rushes over to her girlfriend.

Lena sighs with a smile on her face: “I hope it does not involve penguins.” Kara shakes her head. “Or a flight to the North pole.” Kara shakes her head again, almost jumping up and down from excitement. “Or any use of your superpowers.”

“Well, we agreed I can’t use my powers in the picture, no one said that I can’t use them behind the scenes.”

Lena turns and kisses her girlfriend on the lips. “That was implied, darling.”

Kara pouts, but Lena does not change her mind. She is not very fond of this tradition as it is, but if they are going to do it, then they’ll do it right.

“Can I at least use my superspeed to take the picture?”

Lena kisses her again but then shakes her head: “No way. The self-timer will have to do.”

“Brainy? How much longer is this going to take you?”

“I am almost done.”

Nia looks at her watch. That’s what Brainy had said twenty minutes ago. Sometimes she wonders if time moves differently for him. Or maybe time is just less important in the future. She straightens the Christmas sweater that she would have worn for Christmas anyway, as the bathroom door is opened and Brainy strides out, covered in green tinsel.

She snorts and facepalms, laughing so hard that tears rise into her eyes.

“Do you like it?”, Brainy asks and turns, to show off the whole glory of his costume. Nia tries to brush her tears away, but it’s to no avail. The costume is just too great.

“Where did you get this?”, she gets out in between her sobs.

Brainy frowns: “Alex said that the ugliest Christmas card picture will get a price.”

“So you decided to dress up as a tree?”, Nia giggles.

“Not just any tree! A Christmas Tree! Look!”

He puts his fingers together in front of his body and small lights clipped to the tinsel light up. Nia’s eyes grow big. “That is so cool!”

She jumps into his arms, which makes him laugh, as he twirls her around. She feels like a princess and gives her prince a kiss.

“Here you go”, J’onn says and hands M’gann a steaming cup.

“Thank you”, M’gann smiles and wraps her hands tightly around the warm mug. “I can see why your father was so fond of hot chocolate. It really is the best drink to relax from an exhausting day.”

J’onn sits down next to her and places his arm around her shoulders. She shifts towards him and rests her head on his strong arm and shoulder.

Silently they nip at their hot chocolates while sharing their day's memories over the martian bond that they share.

“The DEO looks good with the decorations”, M’gann remarks.

J’onn nods: “Nia and Brainy really outdid themselves.”

“I especially love how half of the DEO agents try to avoid standing under the mistletoe at any times.”

J’onn grins. That is indeed a fun occurrence to watch.

Suddenly she sits up: “We still have to take that Christmas card picture!”

“No need for a rush.”

“Because we are going to win anyway?”, M’gann laughs and leans back again.

J’onn looks at her confused: “What do you mean?”

“Oh come on, we all know that you and Kara thought of this only to tease Alex. We could submit a blank card and would still win.”

He grins and pulls her closer. “Of course, but where would be the fun in that?”


	14. 14.12.2020 - Winter Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ruby returns from a shopping trip, she discovers that a letter has arrived for her.  
> Song: Winter song by Sara Bareilles & Ingrid Michaelson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I give you a Lyric-Chapter.  
> I would recommend you play the song on repeat while reading the chapter, it will give you all the feels <3  
> Enjoy! :D

#  14.12.2020 – Winter Song 

Winter song by Sara Bareilles & Ingrid Michaelson

> This is my winter song to you.  
>  The storm is coming soon,  
>  It rolls in from the sea 

Silently, Ruby closes the door to the apartment behind her. She gets rid of her shoes and quickly runs into her room. Only when the door shuts behind her, she respires and puts down her shopping bags. Looking through them, she takes the ones that contain the presents for her mother and hides them in the closet that is only partially filled with her clothes.

It had only taken her two hours to find every present that she was looking for. And some additional goodies for herself. With a smile on her face, Ruby takes out one of the pretty notebooks she had bought and places it on the desk.

Just as she wants to turn around again, her eyes get caught by a letter that her mother most likely put there for her.

> My voice; a beacon in the night.  
>  My words will be your light,  
>  To carry you to me.  
>  Is love alive?  
>  Is love alive?  
>  Is love 

Ruby reaches out with shaking fingers. Her momentary address is written on the envelope in a style that she knows all too well.

She has studied with River at least once a week for the last year. She would know her handwriting anywhere. With the envelope clasped tightly, she walks over to the bed and sits down. Her fingers brush over the elegant paper.

But she can’t open it.

> They say that things just cannot grow  
>  Beneath the winter snow,  
>  Or so I have been told.  
>  They say were buried far,  
>  Just like a distant star  
>  I simply cannot hold.  
>  Is love alive?  
>  Is love alive?  
>  Is love alive? 

“Oh, Ruby! I didn’t know that you were back already. Why didn’t you say anything? How was your shopping adventure?” Sam stops when she sees her daughter motionless staring at the envelope in her hands.

She puts down the laundry basket, walks over and sits down on the floor in front of Ruby. “Is that what I think it is?”, she asks quietly.

Ruby just nods.

Sam extends her arm and places her hand on Ruby’s.

“What if she doesn’t feel the same way?”, her daughter asks, tears in her eyes. Up until now, she had shoved that fear down so deep, that both of them had assumed it would never resurface. But at this moment, as she is holding the paper between her fingers, it grabs hold of her again with devastating strength.

> This is my winter song.  
>  December never felt so wrong,  
>  'Cause you're not where you belong;  
>  Inside my arms. 

„Then not reading her letter will not do you any good“, Sam responds carefully. “You deserve to know the truth. And I will be right here to help you through whatever you are going to feel. Do you hear me?”

Ruby nods, still not averting her eyes from the envelope.

“Why is this so hard?”, she asks hoarsely. 

Sam rises to her knees and pulls her daughter into a tight hug. “All the best things are. That’s how you know that this is important. It will help you grow.”

Ruby buries her face in her mother’s shoulder.

“No matter what she wrote”, Sam whispers. “I am so proud of you.”

> I still believe in summer days.  
>  The seasons always change  
>  And life will find a way.  
>  I'll be your harvester of light  
>  And send it out tonight  
>  So we can start again. 

They part again.

“Do you want me to leave?”

Ruby shakes her head.

“Ok.” Sam sits down on the floor again, giving Ruby space to read the letter for herself, but staying close, should she need a shoulder to lean on.

With shaking fingers Ruby breaks the purple wax seal. She halts for a moment and takes a deep breath. This is it. Once she reads the letter, there is no going back to this blissful obliviousness. 

Ruby closes her eyes. For a few moments, she takes it all in, all the feelings that are rushing through her body. The fear, the angst, the hope and the love that vibrates in her every move.

Then she takes out the letter and starts to read.

> Is love alive?  
>  Is love alive?  
>  Is love alive?  
>  This is my winter song.  
>  December never felt so wrong,  
>  'Cause you're not where you belong;  
>  Inside my arms.  
>  This is my winter song to you.  
>  The storm is coming soon  
>  It rolls in from the sea. 

_  
Dear Ruby,_

_I don’t even know how to put into words, what I am feeling right now._

_There is no need to apologize. To be honest, I was glad that you took a step back. It gave me time to understand what I am feeling. For you._

_I can’t hope to come even remotely close to the beautiful letter that you have written, but I will try nonetheless._

_It felt as if you had stolen every single word out of my head. Ever since we met, I knew that you are special. And I knew that I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible. So I did. And the more we talked, the more I realized that I feel more for you than just friendship._

_So much more._

_That’s the reason I told you I love girls. To see your reaction. To make sure, that I have a chance. But you preempted me. And thereby took a great burden off my shoulders._

_Which makes this so much easier for me._

_I love you, Ruby. I love you more than I could ever explain in a letter._

_Please call me as soon as you read this._

_I love you._

_Forever yours,  
River._

_PS: My parents don’t know. Please don’t let anything slip should they get to the phone first. It’s for the better, I promise._

_PPS: Now we are R &R. Isn’t that amazing? _

> My love a beacon in the night.  
>  My words will be your light  
>  To carry you to me.  
>  Is love alive? 

Tears drop onto the paper. A deep sigh escapes Ruby.

“Do you want to share?”, Sam whispers and Ruby knows that no is a perfectly valid answer.

Wordlessly she hands the most beautiful letter she has ever read to her mother. Her heart beats faster than she ever thought possible.

Love is alive.


	15. 15.12.2020 - Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena go shopping for the last missing Christmas presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Alex and Lena friendship chapter for today, because I love their relationship :)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

#  15.12.2020 – Shopping 

„Thanks for coming with me, by the way“, Alex says, as they leave yet another store with big shopping bags in their hands.

Lena grins: “Of course. It’s the only way I can make sure Kara isn’t following or listening in to figure out what I get her for Christmas.”

Alex chuckles. “What are you getting for her anyway?”

The heiress pulls out a small envelope and hands it to Alex. “Something to conquer her fears.” The heroes sister opens it and frowns: “A parachute jump? You do know that she can fly, right?”

“But the question is, can she fall?” 

“Oh!”, Alex grins. “I like that. Kara is always up for a challenge.”

“That’s what I have been thinking.”

“But now I am going to be disappointed in whatever Kelly gets me. I want a parachute jump too!”

Both of them laugh.

“And what are you getting for Kelly?”, Lena asks.

Alex points towards a small store and Lena follows her in.

“Kelly told me about this beautiful necklace the other day. I want to surprise her.”

That draws a smile on Lena’s face. Slowly Alex makes her way through the store and regards every piece of jewelry, until she finds one that fits Kelly description. Lena walks up next to her friend. The pendant is a small silver shooting star that hangs on a fine silver necklace. It really is beautiful.

Alex picks it up and lets the delicate chain run through her fingers.

“Oh no!”, she sighs, when she sees the price tag and carefully puts the necklace back. 

Lena frowns: “What is it? I thought this is the right one?”

“Well, it is, but I can’t afford it.”

Lena shrugs her shoulders and reaches for the trinket: “I can.”

Alex grabs her wrist before Lena’s fingers can touch the expensive piece of jewelry. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Come on, Alex.”

“No”, she persists. “It’s way too expensive.”

“It’s just money, Alex.”

“Spoken like a true billionaire.”

There is no bitterness in Alex’s voice, but Lena still feels a little sting. Growing up as a Luthor was never easy, but one thing she never had to worry about, was money. And as hard as it is for her to accept that, sometimes she forgets that others have been less fortunate in that regard.

It took Kara months to accept, that she doesn’t have to worry about Lena paying for everything, when they went shopping, to a restaurant or a trip to Paris. They had to have a lot of deep midnight conversations to clear the air about the whole financial situation. For Lena, it’s not even worth a thought, but she came to realize that for Kara it’s part of her independence.

Which is why Kara is still paying the rent for her apartment herself and insists on buying lunch for the two of them at least once a month. Alex seems to have a similar stance on things.

Lena pulls back her hand and places it on Alex’s shoulder. “Maybe you’ll find another piece that is a little less pricy?”

Alex nods, but Lena can see the hurt in her eyes. It bothers her more than she would ever admit, that she can’t afford a nice present for her girlfriend. She starts to look around.

Without letting her out of her sight, Lena slowly walks sideways towards an employee, seemingly interested in the jewelry herself.

“Excuse me?”, she whispers once she is close enough. Alex is still staring at some other necklaces. “Would you be able to charge two-thirds of the price of the shooting star necklace on my card and tell my friend over there the price was reduced and the product wrongly labelled?”

The young woman looks at her confused.

“It’s a Christmas surprise”, Lena explains.”

A smile appears on the woman’s lips, as she takes Lena’s card and performs the transaction. Then she hands the card back to Lena and makes her way towards Alex.

“Have you found anything yet, Miss?”, she asks innocently.

Alex looks up: “Not really. I’m not even entirely sure what I am looking for.”

“Maybe I can help with that”, the woman smiles. Lena is more than impressed by her acting skills and silently drops a bill into the tip jar on the counter.

“What about this necklace?”, the employee asks and points towards the one that Kelly had told Alex about.

“That one is way out of my price range”, Alex returns with a sad look on her face.

The woman takes a closer look at the necklace and frowns: “This is not right. I’m so sorry, Miss, but this is not the right price tag. The price of this necklace has been reduced as it is from an older collection and hasn’t been sold for quite some time. If you follow me, I can ring it up and tell you exactly how much it costs.”

Another bill wanders into the tip jar. This woman is probably going to faint when she opens it. Alex’s eyes light up. This sight alone makes the bluff worth it for Lena. Her friend follows the employee to the counter with feathered steps, as Lena makes her way towards the exit, where she patiently waits for Alex to finish the payment.

She walks back to her friend with a big smile on her face.

“What a happy coincidence!”, Alex grins and hooks her arm into Lena’s. They leave the store and walk for a while. With every step, Lena gets more uneasy.

Somehow she can’t get Alex’s words out of her head.

“I know you didn’t mean to hurt me when you said that I act as a true billionaire”, Lena finally says. “But I want to be honest: It stung a little. Growing up with this kind of money in the family isn’t easy. I would have gladly exchanged every dollar to grow up the way you and Kara have.”

“Be careful what you wish for.”

The Danvers’ have never been poor, but after Jeremiah’s disappearance, they had to learn quickly to make the most of every last quarter.

“I’m serious, Alex!”, Lena returns. “Money can’t buy happiness.”

Alex scoffs: “But it can buy a lot of things that bring happiness.”

Lena halts and thinks about her friend’s words.

“Hey!”, Alex says to get back her attention. “I don’t want you to feel bad. I know that you have worked your ass off to get to where you are. If anyone deserves this kind of money, it’s you. Sometimes it just feels like – nevermind. I’m sorry. I am still getting used to seeing you buy things without checking the price tag first.”

That’s something Lena never thought about. She never had to.

Alex puts her arm around the smaller woman’s shoulders: “We love you for your generosity. We’re just a little jealous sometimes.”

The sincerity in her voice calms Lena down.

She takes a deep breath: “I should tell you, I-“

“You paid for the difference. I know.”

“What?”, Lena asks and stares at Alex. 

The agent grins: “I’m a secret government agent, Lena, I can basically read your thoughts.”

“You saw me talking to the employee, didn’t you?”

Alex pulls her a little closer: “And I saw the generous tip you left her. That poor woman is going to lose her mind tonight.”

Lena giggles. Then she says: “And you are ok with what I did?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? That woman deserves more than one raise and-“

“You know what I mean”, Lena cuts in.

Alex meets Lena’s gaze: “I wouldn’t have bought it if I weren’t ok with it.” Lena bites her lip. Alex leans her head against her shoulder: “Thank you.”


	16. 16.12.2020 - Giving back (Brainia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia takes Brainy to show him something, that is very dear to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very important to me and I hope you like it. <3  
> Enjoy :D

#  16.12.2020 – Giving back (Brainia) 

„You really want me to come along?“, Brainy asks as he walks down the street, his hand in Nia’s.

She leans in and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. “Of course! It’s about time you meet my fosterlings.”

Brainy nods and shifts under the big umbrella. The rain is softly falling onto the fabric when Brainy asks: “Is there anything I need to be aware of?”

“Not really. Though…”, Nia pauses for a moment. Then she continues: “Ok, actually, there are a few things. Ready?”

Brainy nods with big eyes, ready to soak up every piece of information he can get. The last thing he wants is to disappoint Nia in this endeavor.

“When you meet someone, never assume anything. Ask for name, gender, anything. And don’t be weirded out when they ask you the same. It creates a save space and establishes mutual respect. Never ask for someone’s sexuality. If they want to tell you, they will. And please don’t query them on their parentage or the way they grew up. For most of them, their childhood was traumatic and some of them only come to the center to escape their homes.”

Nia turns to her boyfriend, who stares at the road in front of them, processing her every word. “That is quite a lot to remember”, he says, despite both of them knowing, that he could remember a hundred times that information.

Nia chuckles: “Just be yourself.”

She is the only person who honestly tells him that. It fills him with a warmth that he only ever experiences when he’s with her. He grips her hand a little tighter and follows her to a barred passageway. Nia pulls out a key.

Seeing Brainy’s irritated glance, she explains: “We try to make sure that everyone in here is safe. Sadly a lot of people would try to destroy this place if they knew it existed.”

Wordlessly Brainy follows Nia into the inconspicuous building and closes the mesh behind them.

They walk through a few hallways until Nia unlocks another door and leads him right into the living area of the center. He scans the room. Kids of all ages sit on the couches and talk play games or try to figure out their homework at one of the big tables.

When they notice Nia, a few of them jump up and run over to greet her.

“Hey, guys!”

She gives every one of them a big hug.

“How have you been?”, a young girl with short, bright green hair asks Nia.

She grins: “Good! And I have a surprise for you.”

“Is he the surprise?”, a boy wants to know and points at Brainy, who is at a loss for words.

“No, Charles”, Nia responds, “that’s my boyfriend, Brainy.”

“That’s an awesome name!”, the teenage girl grins and extends her hand. “I am Bex.”

Brainy shakes her hand. Remembering what Nia had told him about not assuming anything, he inquires: “What is your gender, Bex?”

The kids stare at him for a moment, before bursting into laughter. Even Nia can’t hold back a chuckle, as she leans in and whispers: “Try asking for their pronouns next time.”

“It’s ok”, Bex says with a big smile on her face. “I’m a cis-woman and use she/her pronouns.” Brainy just nods, taking the new information in. One after the other, the kids and teenagers introduce themselves to him. The boy’s name is Tom, his sibling introduces themselves as Kay and prefers they/them pronouns. 

Clark, one of the older participants, uses they/them pronouns too but doesn’t mind male pronouns as well.

When the first momentum of excitement has passed, a woman walks up to Brainy and shakes his hand: “I’m Philippa. She/her. Nia has told me a lot about you.” She smiles warmly at him.

“Then you must be the owner of this humble abode.”

“Indeed I am. Do you fancy a tour?”

She shows him the whole center that consists of many different rooms, occupied by a wide variety of children and teenagers. There are forty kids in total, Philippa explains, that come here more or less regularly. Most often depending on their parents' work schedule.

Some of the rooms that would allow the center to provide the adolescents with more private rooms and beds for emergencies - when they don’t know where else to go – are still under construction.

“We still try to get enough money together to finish the renovation”, Philippa explains with a sad look on her face. “It would make a big difference for kids who are thrown out.”

Brainy frowns: “That happens?”

Nia bites her lip. Philippa nods: “More often than most people realize.”

“But I have good news regarding that”, Nia chimes in. “Alex said that she might know a billionaire who is willing to fund whatever money is missing.”

Philippa’s eyes grow big: “Are you serious?”

Nia grins: “Yes. But you should ask her yourself, when-“

A loud bell interrupts them. 

“That must be the surprise!”, Nia smiles and makes her way back to the entrance. Brainy follows her, interested to see what this surprise might be.

He can’t hold back a smile when he sees how Alex and Ruby enter the center with a big Christmas tree on a handcart in tow. 

“Hey Brainy!”, Alex greets him, while Ruby introduces herself to the other kids, who circle the newcomers excited.

Nia calls out: “Who wants to help set up the Christmas tree?”

Immediately all kids start to clean up the area and make enough space for the tree to be put up. Well, every kid except for one.

Brainy notices the young teenager still sitting alone at the big table and walks up to them.

“Do you mind?”, he asks and points at the chair next to them. They shake their head and Brainy sits down.

“I’m Brainy.” After a few moments of silence, he adds: “And I use he/him pronouns.”

That draws a small smile onto the teenagers face: “I’m TJ. I use he/him pronouns too. But I don’t mind neutral ones.”

Brainy nods. “What are you doing? Don’t you want to help with the tree? The other kids seem to enjoy themselves.”

TJ just shakes his head. He nervously plays with a bracelet that consists of blue, purple and pink pearls. Brainy can’t help but notice the bruises underneath. This kid is going through more than a hard time.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what do the colors mean?”, Brainy asks. Of course, he knows what they mean, Nia had explained to him how every sexual orientation or gender identity has their own colors. It’s a way of enabling people to fit in. But he wants to get TJ to talk.

He looks up: “It means I’m bisexual. Nia gave it to me, to remind me, that … I don’t know. That I belong, I guess.”

“Does it help?”

“A little. Sometimes.” He turns towards Brainy. “May I ask? What is your sexuality? Are you straight?”

Brainy tilts his head and thinks about that for a while. He is a twelve-level-intellect and on his home planet – and the future, for that matter – such distinctions weren’t made. They were simply unnecessary in a world, where the war doesn’t care who you love.

“I don’t know”, Brainy replies. 

TJ grins: “That’s ok. Sometimes just having someone, who means a lot to you, is enough.”

“Precisely.”

Brainy places his hand on TJs. “You have a lot of good people here, you know?”

“Yes. It’s just hard when you have never fit in anywhere, to suddenly be surrounded by people who understand you.”

Brainy understands. “One foot in front of the other”, he says. “And how about a step towards that tree?”

“That was not very smooth”, TJ grins and rolls his eyes. “But ok.”

They stand up. TJ joins the other kids, who are engaged in making sure the tree stands straight. A weird thing to do for them, but they take it with humor. 

Philippa and Alex are invested in a serious conversation, but both of them have smiles on their faces. 

Nia walks up next to Brainy and leans her head against his shoulder: “I’m glad you came with me.”

Brainy gives her a kiss on the forehead: “So am I.”


	17. 17.12.2020 - Caught in the Snowstorm (Dansen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After visiting the LGBTQ+ Center, Alex took Kelly on a spontaneous trip to a cabin in the mountains. The next morning, a big surprise awaits them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Dansen Fluff <3  
> Enjoy!

#  17.12.2020 – Caught in the Snowstorm (Dansen) 

„Good morning, sunshine“, Kelly grins as she kneels on the bed.

With her eyes still half-closed, Alex looks at her girlfriend who is basked in the orange morning light. Her dark hair shines and her eyes sparkle. Alex bites her lip and doesn’t even try to hold back a big smile. 

Kelly chuckles: “What is it?”

Alex scoots over and kisses her.

“I was just thinking that I am the luckiest person on this planet”, Alex whispers before pressing her lips on her girlfriend’s once again. “You are so beautiful.”

She leans back and pulls Kelly with her.

“Hey!”, the psychologist laughs, but within seconds snuggles up in her girlfriend's strong arms, her head resting on her chest, listening to Alex’s heartbeat. They watch in silence as the shadows of the starting day move over the cabin walls.

“We should get ready to leave.”

Alex pulls her in even tighter: “Let’s just cuddle forever.”

Kelly laughs. Their spontaneous midnight trip to the cabin that Lena graciously allows them to use whenever they feel like it, has been nothing short of incredibly exciting. And hot. Despite the cold temperatures outside.

“I doubt that the DEO would be happy about that.”

“I don’t care”, Alex mumbles and softly bites Kelly’s neck. Her girlfriend squirms and her hands move under Alex’s shirt.

Suddenly the agent halts and whispers against Kelly’s lips: “Do I smell breakfast or is the house burning down?”

“Oh shit!” 

Immediately Kelly is on her feet and rushes to the kitchen. Alex sits up in bed and watches as she pulls a pan from the oven in only her shorts and shirt. She shakes her head and scoots to the edge of the bed.

Running her fingers through her short hair, Alex looks outside.

“There goes our breakfast”, Kelly sighs in the kitchen as she disposes of the burned eggs. “I guess we’ll have to get something to eat on the way.”

Alex still stares out of the window and returns: “I don’t think we will.”

Kelly frowns and walks over to her.

“What do you mean?” She follows Alex’s gaze. Her mouth falls open. “Is that…”

Alex nods: “Snow.”

And more than enough of it too. The white powder covers everything around the cabin in a two feet thick coat. The wind whirls around the cabin, bringing more and more snow onto them. The driving snow is so dense that they can barely see their car in the carport.

“Where did all of this come from?”, Kelly asks in disbelief, wondering how she hadn’t noticed the storm when she got up to make breakfast. 

“I would guess from the sky.”

Kelly rolls her eyes and ruffles through her girlfriend’s hair. “What do we do now?”, Kelly wants to know.

Alex shrugs: “There isn’t much we can do. The reception up here is basically non-existent and the winter service is not going to get here until the storm stops.” 

Alex puts her arm around Kelly’s hip and pulls her close. That’s when Kelly notices the Super-Watch that Alex brings everywhere on the nightstand. Already aware of Alex’s response, she suggests: “Of course, we could always-“

“No!”, Alex stops her after following her gaze. “This situation does not call for Supergirl. It calls for a fire in the fireplace, cuddles and some of what we did last night.” To undermine her point, she places a hot kiss on Kelly’s bare thigh.

“You are impossible!”

Kelly leans down and captures Alex’s lips with her own. For a moment they just stare at each other and Kelly gets lost in her eyes. Maybe this is exactly what they need. A day to rewind, to spend more than a night together without having to worry about work or anything else.

“But if the storm hasn’t calmed down until tomorrow…”

“Then we’ll call Kara, I promise.”

Kelly leans in. Their lips meet again. Alex is the one who finally pulls away: “As much as I want to continue with this, we should probably see what we can scrape together for…” She looks at her watch. “… lunch?”

Kelly laughs and pulls her girlfriend to the kitchen. As Alex watches her lining up the food they have left, she lets her thoughts trail. And as expected, they all circulate the conversation they had had when they were baking Christmas cookies.

Having kids. The two of them. Being a real family.

Alex has tried to bring the topic up again countless times, but she has failed every time. 

“Ok, what can we make of this?”, Kelly asks.

And this is not the right time either.

For the rest of the day, none of them bother to put on their usual clothes and instead spend it in their sleep shirts. In the afternoon, they settle back down in bed, two big cups of steaming hot coffee in their hands.

The snowstorm has died down, but there is still no sign of the winter service. Behind the mountains, the sun already starts to set.

“This is perfectly imperfect”, Alex sighs and leans her head against Kelly’s. A soft silence falls over them, as they finish their coffee. But there is one thing that Alex just can’t hold back any longer.

“Kelly?”, she asks. Her girlfriend turns her head. “I can’t get our conversation out of my head.”

“Me neither”, Kelly admits.

“So… I have to ask. If we’re talking about kids, are we also talking about marriage?”

“Not necessarily”, Kelly replies. “You know better than anyone that we don’t have to get married to have kids.”

She pauses. Alex takes her cup and places it next to hers on the nightstand.

“So it all depends on whether we want to get married?”, Alex asks.

Kelly nods: “Exactly.”

Silence.

“Do you… do you want to get married?” Alex’s voice is shaking. Kelly takes her hand into her own and meets her gaze.

“Are you proposing to me?”

Alex blushes. Quickly Kelly leans in and kisses her. Alex lets her hand run through Kelly’s hair.

“I would love to get married, Alex.”

Alex's eyes light up. Of course, she knew that Kelly wouldn’t push her away, but hearing these words out of her mouth makes Alex’s heart skip a beat. They fall into each other’s arms, kissing as if there is no tomorrow.

Breathlessly, Alex says: “Just to be clear: This was not a proposal. You’ll get all the roses and candles that you can imagine.”

Kelly pulls her back beside her: “All I need is you.”

And as their bodies melt into each other, they hear the faint sirens of the winter service’s car. But neither of them cares. Even if the snow magically disappeared within a second, they wouldn’t leave this cabin for tonight.


	18. 18.12.2020 - Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first snow of the year calls for a big snowball fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter comes so late, but today was exhausting.  
> I hope you enjoy it anyway :D

#  18.12.2020 – Snow 

„Lena, watch out!“, Kara screams and runs towards her girlfriend, who turns to her.

But Kara is too late. The force of the blast throws Lena backwards into the snow. She rolls to her side, running her hands over her face to get rid of the snow.

“Are you alright?”, Kara asks and kneels down next to her, shielding her from further attacks. Lena nods and sits up.

“I’m ok”, she says as Kara softly brushes the last trace of snow from her face. “Let’s – Behind you!”

Reflexively Kara turns around. Her heat vision melts the snowball mid-air. The water rains onto the snow-covered driveway.

“Kara! We agreed: no superpowers!”, Sam calls out, already forming the next projectile with her hands. 

“Sorry!”, Kara blurts out, helps Lena to her feet and inconspicuously hands her a snowball. Lena gives her a short, loving peck on the cheek. One thing Lena loves most about Kara is that she is always at her side, protecting her if necessary. Even if it is just a snowball fight.

They are also an amazing and sometimes feared team. Without having to say anything, the lovers simultaneously attack Sam, who can dodge the first and is it in the stomach by the second snowball. 

Lena crouches down and sticks her hands into the snow. Kara does the same next to her and Lena is the only one who notices, that she uses her superspeed to form not two, but five snowballs in the time it takes Lena to make one. She grins.

Maybe that’s the advantage they need.

Kara stands up again and throws a snowball at Sam. The impact is a little stronger than one would expect from a woman Kara’s size. Lena looks around. Where did Ruby sneak off to?

Suddenly Kara takes a step forward, her back covered in snow. Lena turns to see Ruby bend over in laughter. Somehow she had managed to sneak up on the girl of steel. Impressive.

That’s something Kara isn’t used to and it takes her a few moments to understand what just happened.

Lena is quicker to enact her revenge.

The snowball hits Ruby directly in the face. The girl screams and puts her hands in front of her face.

“Rubs!”, Sam calls out and comes running. Lena reaches the girl first.

“I’m so sorry!”, Lena says, as she puts her hands on the girl’s shoulders. “Are you alright?”

Instead of giving her an answer, Ruby brings her hand up and covers Lena in freshly gathered snow. “Gotcha!”, Ruby laughs and Sam can’t hold back a burst of laughter either.

Kara tends to Lena, as the heiress tries to get rid of the snow, but parts fall into her coat. She shudders.

“Well played!”, Sam says and hugs her daughter. Even Lena grins.

This girl has a bright future in front of her.

Lean watches as Kara leans down to pick up more of her snowballs. Carefully she places a hand on hers and whispers: “Let her have a win.”

Kara frowns.

Lena leans in and kisses her passionately. But with the snow in her hands, Kara can’t run her fingers through Lena’s hair. This is what finally persuades Kara to drop the snow. She leans into the kiss and Lena grins.

Ruby may know how to sneak up on Supergirl, but Lena knows how to make her melt.

“Ruby!”, Sam laughs.

Lena turns.

Ruby is lying in the snow, pulling her mother with her. Then she starts to move her arms and feet and creates a snow angel.

“Yes!”, Kara calls out with eyes as big as a Puppies. Lena just shakes her head, as Kara jumps into the snow, landing with a soft on the ground.

Excitedly she uses her superspeed to create the fastest snow angel Lena has ever seen.

She giggles: “Kara, I think-“

She stops as a car is steered into the driveway. Alex and Kelly get out, not wearing their jackets and shuddering in the sudden cold.

Sam grins: “Hey, Alex!” She calls out and waves. Alex waves back and heads around the car to get her jacket.

“Backseat or Trunk?”, she asks.

With a glance towards Ruby Kelly bites her lip. Alex just rolls her eyes: “You know what I mean. Where are the jackets?”

“Trunk.”

Just as Alex reaches to open the trunk, a snowball hits her at the shoulder. She yelps in surprise and backs away from the car. Ruby immediately takes advantage of that and throws another snowball, aiming at Alex’s head. 

But this time the agent is prepared. She ducks, quickly gathers some more snow and attacks Ruby. The girl can barely dodge the ball.

“Oh, the fight is on!”, Sam calls out and jumps right into action. So does Kara.

Kelly watches with a smile on her face, but without any intention to join in. She has nothing against a good snowball fight, but not when she is only wearing a thin shirt. Lena walks up to her and leans against the hood of the car.

Lena crosses her arms and says: “You are one day late.”

Kelly chuckles: “Really? I didn’t even notice.”

“Kara!”, Alex calls out in protest, when her sister uses her freeze breath to harden her snowballs before throwing them at the agent. 

That’s when the sides shift and Ruby helps Alex by forming snowballs, while Alex blocks the balls Kara is throwing or tries to catch them midair.

Whenever she succeeds, she hands it to Ruby, who carefully places it aside.

“And, how was your romantic getaway?”, Lena asks and shakes her head at how Kara yelps, when Ruby hits her with one of her own frozen snowballs.

“Hot”, Kelly replies with a smile on her face.

Lena grins: “I bet it was.”

“Ruby, now!”, Alex calls out and together they bombard Kara with all the snowballs they have gathered. At first, it looks like they have the upper hand, but then Kara flies into the air, grabs her sister and throws her right into one of the piles of snow that they had built up when they were clearing the driveway.

Immediately Kelly runs to her girlfriend, who shudders in the snow. Only now Kara realizes her mistake and picks up her sister, who is covered in snow.

“Kara!”, Lena calls out.

“Someone’s in trouble”, Ruby grins.

Carefully Kara puts Alex back on the ground. She can barely stand upright and Kelly helps her towards the house.

“I’m fine!”, Alex insists, but her whole body is shaking.

Kelly shakes her head: “No, you are not fine. You are freezing. We’ll get you inside and warm you up.”

Sam and Ruby follow the others, while Kara sheepishly walks back to Lena.

“Sorry…”, she mumbles.

Lena places one arm around her shoulder: “Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to your sister!”

After a few moments, Lena continues quietly: “For whatever it’s worth… I think you won this round.”

Kara beams and gives her girlfriend a loving kiss.


	19. 19.12.2020 - Cut your own Christmas tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Lena, Alex and Kelly go to cut their Christmas trees. Which doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it :D

#  19.12.2020 – Cut your own Christmas tree 

„What about this one?“, Kara asks, standing in front of one of the biggest Christmas trees on the whole lot.

From Alex’s exhausted sigh Lena deduces, that it is an every year tradition for Kara to only pick out trees that would never fit into the house. Or through the door, for that matter.

With a grin on her face, Lena places a hand on Kara’s shoulder: “Darling, I think we should be looking for a tree that is a little smaller. The ceiling in your flat is not quite that high, don’t you think?”

“Oh, this one isn’t for my flat, it’s for yours! And your ceilings are more than high enough to harbor this beautiful tree!”

For a few seconds, Lena just stares at her girlfriend. She hadn’t even thought about that. Christmas Eve and Christmas morning are traditionally spent at Kara’s place with the whole family. And the days after they stay at the cabin, to enjoy the short time of the year, when nothing else happens. When they can just spend time together as a couple.

Even before she and Kara got together, Lena only ever had a small in her apartment, since she spent most of the festive season working anyway.

Lena leans in and whispers: “I love you.” She places a peck on Kara’s cheek. “But this is a little much. We won’t be spending much time in my apartment anyway.”

Kara grins: “Don’t you mean our apartment?”

Lena bites her lip and blushes. This whole thing is still very new to her and hearing Kara remind her of it so effortlessly baffles Lena.

“Of course, darling. Our apartment. Which means that we will have to clean up all those fir needles that will fall off.”

If there is one thing that can convince Kara to do something, it’s avoiding cleaning. And it doesn’t hurt either, that Lena is the one that breaks this to her.

Kara sighs and keeps walking through the rows of Christmas trees. Lena takes her hand. Kelly and Alex follow them right behind. 

At first, Kelly had been suspicious when Alex told her that the Danvers Christmas tradition includes cutting their own tree. But any time spent with Alex is a good time, so she graciously accepted the invitation, as has Lena. 

To her surprise, Kara is much more invested in choosing the tree, while Alex just tells her to find another one and fidgets with the small axe that she had brought along.

“Everything all right?”, Kelly whispers once Lena and Kara are out of hearing range and Kara is too focused on defending another tree choice, to use her super-hearing.

Alex frowns: “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“You look like you’ll go all Victor Crowley on Kara any second.”

Alex’s eyes light up: “You watched Hatched?”

“Well, I had to see what all the fuss was about, right?”

She doesn’t need to say that she watched it for Alex, the agent knows that already. Kelly would never watch such a gory movie on her own.

“But, back to the real question. Is everything ok?”

Alex shrugs: “I guess so. It just…” She spins the axe in her hand again. “It brings back a lot of memories. Jeremiah always used to bring me along to choose a tree. Then he would show me how to use the axe and pretended I cut down the tree all by myself when in reality he cut from the other side.”

Kelly grins. “That sounds like a good memory.”

“It is! It just reminds me that he isn’t here anymore.”

Kelly puts her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder, pulling her closer. Then she silently says: “By keeping this tradition alive, you are keeping a part of him with you.”

She kisses Alex softly. “And now let’s find a reasonably sized tree that will fit into our apartment.”

Alex leans her head against Kelly’s shoulder and whispers: “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I think we found the right one!”, Kara calls out from somewhere to their left.

Alex rolls her eyes and Kelly follows her to where Lena and Kara are standing in front of a tree that might actually fit into Kara’s apartment.

“Isn’t it perfect?”, the Superhero beams. “And we even found one for your apartment!”

She turns and jokingly points at a tree that is barely two feet tall. Kelly grins. Alex's eyes grow big. “It’s perfect!”, she exclaims.

Irritated Kara looks from Alex to the tree and then back to her sister again. “What?”

Instead of giving her an answer, Alex storms towards the tree that grows right behind the small one. It has a decent size and will effortlessly fit into her living room. And it offers plenty of room for decorations. She frowns as she realizes that she doesn’t even know how Kelly usually decorates her Christmas tree.

“This one is perfect!”, Kelly exclaims and walks up to Alex. 

“I guess that means it’s time to cut the trees!”, Lena says.

Alex nods and turns her axe one last time, before planting her feet on the ground to get a good swing. Kelly pulls out a hatchet as well. Alex raises an eyebrow: “Where did you get that from all of a sudden?”

“It folds together. A parting gift from the army.”

They take turns swinging at the tree log.

Lena buries her hands in her coat’s pockets. Kara raises an eyebrow: “Please don’t tell me that you brought an axe as well?”

Lena laughs and shakes her head. 

“Good. That would be really scary”, Kara says, before planting her feet firmly on the ground.

Lena crosses her arms in front of her chest. “Darling, shouldn’t you get an axe first?”

“No, she doesn’t”, Alex pants. “Just watch.”

“And maybe take a step back!”, Kelly suggests, already suspecting what is about to happen.

Before Lena can follow her advice, Kara has crouched down and ripped the tree out of the earth, with the roots still attached to it.

“That was easy”, she grins and stands up. The tree tilts, and while she has it tightly in her grip, the same can’t be said about the snow that covers its branches. It rains down on Lena, who is completely covered with snow within seconds.

Alex laughs, and Kelly can’t hold back a chuckle either.

Kara doesn’t even notice what happened and breaks off the roots of the tree, all the while covering Lena in even more snow. 

“Kara…”, Lena says, still not moving.

“What is –“

Kara’s eyes grow big and she drops the tree at once when she realizes what she has done.

“I am so sorry!”

She rushes to Lena and tries to get the snow off of her without much success. 

“Tree falling!”, Alex calls out, as their tree falls as well.

“I have an idea, stay still”, Kara says and takes a step back. Kelly and Alex watch with growing concern.

Lena shakes her head: “It’s ok, Kara, it’ll be – WHAT ARE YOU DOING!”

Within seconds the snow melts, as Kara carefully uses her heat vision on her.

“See, all gone!”, she grins.

Lena looks down at her now snow-free, but drenched self. She sighs: “Let’s just get the trees to the car. I need a change of clothes.”

Alex laughs wholeheartedly all the way back home.


	20. 20.12.2020 - Christmas Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole family gatheres to celebrate the fourth sunday of Advent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this family celebration :D  
> Just a heads up: All the traditions of the various different planets are completely made up.  
> Have fun <3

#  20.12.2020 – Christmas Stories 

„Can I light the candle?“

Alex laughs and hands Ruby the lighter: „Go right ahead.“

The teenager kneels in front of the small coffee table and lights the last unlit candle.

“Does anyone need something to drink?”, Kelly asks from the kitchen, already two glasses in her hands.

The others shake their heads.

“Could you bring the cupcakes?”

Lena nods and takes the tray with the sweet cakes. Kara has outdone herself. And she didn’t burn off the oven or the Christmas tree. Or – thank goodness –her eyebrows.

She walks over and places the tray next to the Advent wreath. Before she can blink two of the cupcakes are gone and she doesn’t have to look at her girlfriend to know that she took them.

“And then we phoned yesterday until way past midnight. It was magical, Alex”, Ruby beams. 

Alex looks at Kelly, who has the same soft expression on her face. To hear Ruby excitedly go on and on about her beloved just makes them happy.

“Yes, and I really hope my phone plan covers that”, Sam jokes and pulls her daughter close.

“A toast!”, J’onn interrupts them. Everyone lifts their glass. “A happy fourth Sunday of Advent to all of you. To many more nights like this.”

“I’ll drink to that”, Lena grins.

Collectively they take a sip and place their glasses and mugs wherever they find enough space.

“What I wanted to ask”, M’gann says. “Why is your tree up but not decorated yet?”

Sam has wondered the same thing.

“That’s a family tradition”, Alex explains. “We only decorate _after_ the fourth Sunday of Advent.”

“You have a lot of family traditions.”

“The Danvers’ love their traditions. At first that was crazy and confusing”, Kara admits with a chuckle.

Alex rolls her eyes: “She was so scared of Santa Claus that she insisted on locking the door to our room and keeping a light on the whole night.”

“You have to admit, it’s kind of scary to think that an old man is coming through the chimney at night.”

“To bring presents!”, Ruby laughs.

Kara shrugs: “Still!”

Sam takes another sip from her mulled wine and asks: “Was there no festivity on Krypton like Christmas?”

She might not have any Kryptonian DNA anymore, but that doesn’t stop Sam’s interest in the planet that she was originally from. And what better way to learn about it, than to ask the girl of steel?

Kara shakes her head: “Not really. We had some smaller celebrations, but they all related to the achievements of our people, rather than our religion. And none of them stretched over a whole month as Christmas does. AND…” She makes a meaningful pause. “None of them included a stranger stealing into our home at night.”

“I agree”, Brainy says. “That knowledge really is unsettling. And the bigger question remains: How does this Santa Claus get into the house when there is no chimney? I still haven’t found an answer to that.”

Lena is curious to see how this is going to play out, as Nia leans in and whispers: “Then he calls his evil twin brother… Claus Claus.”

“Claus Claus?”, Brainy asks and raises an eyebrow. 

“Claus Claus”, Nia returns completely serious. “And he is not as nice as his brother. He doesn’t come quietly through the chimney.”   
Brainy hangs on Nia’s lips. Alex looks at Kara, who can barely contain her laughter. Even Kelly chuckles silently.   
“Instead he BASHES through the door, waking everyone inside. But when they come down to see what has happened, nothing but a brick of coal remains.”

Brainy stares at his girlfriend in utter horror. Then everyone else starts laughing. M’gann takes advantage of the sudden high spirit and helps herself to more hot chocolate by taking J’onn’s cup that he had carelessly put done, despite it still being half full.

“Why are you all laughing?”, Brainy asks, still confused by the whole situation.

“Because she is teasing you.”

“Oh.”

Nia places a soft kiss on his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

Brainy returns her kiss and puts his hand on her knee.

M’gann grins and says: “What I find even more unsettling is the music everywhere. No matter where you go, there are always Christmas songs playing or people randomly start singing around you.”

Alex puts her glass down on the table and settles in on the couch. Kelly leans back and makes herself comfortable in her girlfriend's arm.

“Do you not have music on Mars?”, Ruby wants to know with big eyes. While her mother’s interest is sparked by personal experiences, Ruby is driven by pure curiosity. Especially after bonding with M’yrnn.

J’onn laughs: “We do, but it is a very personal thing. There are no such thing as radios and the only time music is played is within the privacy of one’s home.”

“Doesn’t that make it less enjoyable?”, Alex asks. “I mean, I do like to listen to music alone every once in a while, but I wouldn’t have gotten through my teen years without Discos and nights in which I did nothing but dance.”

“And don’t forget the alcohol”, Kara mumbles into her mulled wine and Lena snickers.

“What was that?” Alex raises an eyebrow.

Kara looks around: “What?”

Alex squints at her, but instead of pushing further, she looks at J’onn.

“It doesn’t make music less enjoyable”, he returns. “In fact, for me, it made it more special. It was something that was only shared with the closest family members.”

“That sounds beautiful”, Sam says. Then she looks at her best friend. “I know I am going regret asking this, but how did you celebrate Christmas as a child?”

Lena raises an eyebrow: “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sam laughs and lifts her hands defensively. Kara stares at Sam, who so effortlessly asks Lena about topics that Kara wouldn’t have touched on in a thousand years.

“Legitimate question, though”, Lena admits with a sigh. Kara leans in a little further to give her comfort and to remind her that she doesn’t have to say anything if she doesn’t want to. “At first Christmas was the time of the year where I missed my mother the most. Which means that the first two years were not enjoyable at all. They celebrated very differently from what I was used to, and while I did not remember any traditions, the spirit was just… off. After that, it got better. Christmas was probably the only time of the year where we didn’t fight.”

She looks up and meets everyone’s eyes before continuing: “But it was no real Christmas. No family spirit. This is different. This is how it’s supposed to be. I love you guys.”

Kara wraps her arms around her and J’onn hugs her from the other side. Sam and Ruby, who are sitting on the floor, lean against her legs. Alex almost sets the house on fire, as she scrambles over the coffee table and knocks the Advent wreath off it. Kelly catches it midair and places it back on the table. Thanks to her reflexes, nothing happens and the others don’t even notice what is going on. 

Then Kelly joins the group hug.

“We love you too.”


	21. 21.12.2020 - Decorating the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex try to decorate their Christmas tree in real Danvers' fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I didn't upload yesterday, but I had to spend the night in the ER.
> 
> I hope you still enjoy this belated chapter of the Danvers' sisters decorating their tree :D

#  21.12.2020 – Decorating the Tree 

„Kara, there is still one box missing!“, Alex calls out, as she places the two cartons filled to the brim with Christmas Tree decorations on the floor.

Kara returns from the kitchen with two steaming cups in her hands and frowns. “What do you mean?”

“I only found two boxes.”

“Aren’t those all?”

Alex rolls her eyes: “No! There was another box with more of the blue Christmas ornaments.”

“Does it matter? We won’t be needing those anyway”, Kara says and places the cups on the coffee table as far away from the tree as possible, to avoid any future accidents.

“Why wouldn’t we be needing those?”

Kara raises an eyebrow: “Because we are decorating it in red this year.”

Her sister shakes her head: “Absolutely not. We had a red tree last year, this year we are going with blue.”

“That’s not true!”

“Of course it is!”

_  
“Please, girls, stop with the bickering. If you can’t agree on a color, I’ll decide.”_

_“Mom!”, Alex returns, trying to keep Kara from putting the first red ornament on the tree. “We said last year that we would have blue ornaments this year!”_

_Eliza sighs. It’s the same discussion they have every year. And every year the first person who manages to hang an ornament on the tree wins. She places the last box with decorations on the ground._

_“That’s not true! We had blue ornaments last year!”_

_Alex somehow manages to take the red decoration from Kara and throws it with away with all her might. Reflexively Kara superspeeds towards the wall and catches the ornament in the last possible second._

_This gives the older sister enough time to place a blue bauble on the tree._

_“Alex!”, Eliza calls out sharply._

_Her daughter looks at her innocently._

_“That doesn’t count!”, Kara says._

_“Of course it does!”_

_“No, it doesn’t!”_

_“Girls!”  
_

Alex and Kara stare at each other for a second. Then it comes in handy that Kara put down the cups on the other end of the table.

Both sisters storm towards the boxes and snatch their respective ornaments. They jump towards the Christmas tree, both hell-bent on being the first one to reach it. From the corner of her eyes, Alex sees how Kara plants her feet.

“No superpowers!”, Alex calls out, but her sister has already hung the first ornament on the tree. With a grin on her face Kara crosses her arms in front of her chest.

“Looks like we’re going to have red ornaments this year as well.”

“Aha!” Alex points at Kara. “So you admit that we had a red tree last year!”

Kara just shrugs her shoulders and replies: “Doesn’t matter anymore, because as far as I know, the first bauble on the tree dictates the color scheme. And this looks like a red bauble to me.”

“That one doesn’t count.”

“Yes, it does.”

“No, it doesn’t!”

“What, when you throw baubles at the wall to distract me, it counts, but when I use my superspeed, it doesn’t?”

“Kara, that was over ten years ago!”

“Still!”

They stare at each other, both unwilling to give in. 

It’s better to bend than to break. At least that’s what Kelly always tries to teach Alex. But the older sister knows all too well that Kara doesn’t do either.

She rolls her eyes. “Fine”, she sighs, not without a speck of annoyance in her voice. “But we are writing this down. Next year, the tree will be blue.”

_  
“The first bauble on the tree counts. It’s blue”, Alex insists. “We never said it has to get there in a certain way.”_

_Neither Kara nor Eliza knows how to argue with that._

_The woman tries to reconcile the sisters: “How about this: Since Alex’s ornament was the first on the tree, it will be blue this year. But since she used forbidden measures-“_

_“They were not forbidden!”_

_“- next year Kara decides on the color.”_

_Alex squints. She isn’t sure if she wants to take that deal, but her pride forbids her to deprive herself of this victory. “Ok.”_

_Kara grins: “Awesome.”  
_

Piece by piece they assemble the ornaments on the tree. Alex places the chain of lights in between and makes sure that the cable is long enough to reach the outlet. Wouldn’t be the first time they had to completely redecorate the tree to make sure that the lights actually work.

“Now onto the important stuff”, Kara says and opens the smaller box to reveal more decorations.

Alex sits down on the floor across from her sister. Together they marvel at the ornaments that have been hung up every year, no matter what color they had decided on. These were the important ones. Little baubles that the sisters and their parents had painted over years.

As always, the first one Kara takes out is a bauble painted in blue. On one side the big S has been painted in red and yellow, it’s a little shaken up and some lines cross, but it’s Kara’s favorite.

She had painted it the first year she had spent on earth. It reminds her of the family she had to leave behind.

“Did you change your mind?”, Alex asks.

They had discussed at length if Kara should return to Argo for the holidays. Alura has not yet met Lena as Kara’s girlfriend, since Kara has not returned to what’s left of her home for quite some time.

Kara shakes her head: “No. Christmas is an earth holiday, so it has to be spent with my earth family.”

She grins from one ear to the other, as she takes out another bauble. This one has clearly been painted by Alex. It is a homage to Die Hard.

“Oh I love that one!”, the older sister grins, stands up and hangs it on the Christmas Tree. They continue in silence until Krypton and other stars of the galaxy shine on their tree.

“Would you care to do the honors?”

Alex turns around. Kara holds out a red tree topper.

Alex grins: “Only if you don’t drop me.”

“Don’t give me any ideas!”

Alex takes the tree topper, as Kara grips her arm and slowly levitates them until Alex can reach the top of the tree. Carefully Alex finishes their piece of art.

Once their feet are back on the ground, Alex plugs in the lights and the sisters take a few steps back. Alex places her arm around Kara’s shoulders. 

Together they marvel at their tree in silence. They outdid themselves once again.

Be it chasing aliens, saving the world or decorating a Christmas tree – there is nothing the Danvers’ sisters can’t do.


	22. 22.12.2020 - Date Night (SuperCorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara meet up for a Date night that goes differently than they had imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter :D  
> If anyone is interested in reading the whole Christmas story, it is "Christmas Eve" by Washington Irving.  
> And thank you so much for the nice comments I have been receiving. I love you guys <3

#  22.12.2020 – Date Night (SuperCorp) 

“I’m coming!”, Lena calls out and looks into the mirror for the last time. 

She has pinned up her hair into a loose bun and put on the small earrings that Kara likes so much. Lena walks to the door and stops to even out her green dress. Then she opens the door to reveal a grinning Kara.

“Surprise!”

Lena laughs. Just as she wants to say that showing up to a Date is not really a surprise, she notices what Kara is holding her hands and the words get stuck in her throat. 

“Kara, what-“

“I couldn’t accept that you have almost no Christmas decorations here, so I brought some”, Kara beams as she makes her way past Lena, already scanning her apartment for the perfect tree spot. She places a small box on the couch that Lena suspects contains decorations. 

Lena just shakes her head and closes the door.

She had planned for a romantic evening, a nice fire in the fireplace and some wine to get into the right mood. But with Kara in Christmas spirit, this is going to be a different kind of evening.

“I like this spot”, Kara says and looks towards Lena. “What do you think?”

Lena shrugs: “It’s a good spot, but I still don’t need a tree in here.”

Kara slowly makes her way to her girlfriend, her hands behind her back, looking at Lena innocently: “But I do. And since this is technically _our_ apartment, I should have a say in how we are decorating.”

Lena rolls her eyes and pulls Kara close. Their lips meet and had Kara not ended the kiss after a few moments, it would have turned into something even hotter than the lace bra that is showing from under Kara’s shirt.

“Darling, I don’t even have real Christmas decorations.”

Of course, she has acquired a few over the years, but they are more souvenirs than actual decorations. Kara just grins and opens the box on the couch. As Lena has assumed correctly, it is filled to the brim with shiny Christmas decorations and tree ornaments.

She throws her hands in the air: “Ok, whatever. Let’s do this.”

The adorable smile on Kara’s face almost melts Lena’s heart. They sit down next to the tree and put just enough baubles and tinsel on it, that it won’t fall to one side. Determined to make the apartment as atmospheric as possible, Kara even sticks some decorations on the big windows.

Lena grins and hugs Kara from behind. “It’s beautiful”, she whispers.

“Thank you!”

“Can we now get to the Date part?”

Kara laughs: “How has this not been the Date part?” She turns and kisses Lena passionately. Still kissing they settle on the couch.

Lena softly bites Kara’s lip, which causes the taller woman to moan lightly. The heiress chuckles. She may be the girl of steel, but she knows just which buttons to push to reduce her to a stumbling mess. Oh, how she loves this woman.

They lean their foreheads against each other. 

“How about some wine?”, Lena suggests.

Kara bites her lips: “Do you have the one that I like so much?”

A redundant question. Ever since Kara had told her about this one brand of wine that she likes despite not getting drunk by it, Lena has always a few bottles of it in her wine rack.

Without a word, Lena pulls out one of the bottles and prepares two glasses for them. 

Snuggled up against each other, they talk for hours. Kara can’t help but notice how more and more wine wanders into Lena’s glass. By midnight, she had only refilled her own glass once, while Lena had made quick work of the remaining one and a half bottles of wine.

While she is not drunk, Kara certainly notices that Lena is much more chatty than usual and slurs her words just the tiniest bit.

When Lena wants to stand up to get yet another bottle of wine, Kara stops her.

„No, give me that glass“, Kara laughs and reaches for the wine glass in Lena’s hand. “You’ve had enough wine for one night.”

Lena shakes her head and brushes some strands of hair behind her ears. “I have barely had two glasses.”

“Lena, I have had two glasses. You have had the rest of the two bottles of wine.”

“Liar”, Lena snarls but allows Kara to take her glass and place it on the table. Then Kara leans back and places her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder. Lena makes herself comfortable and lets her gaze wander through her apartment.

With the decorations and the shining mini tree, it feels more like home than it has in a while. Yet another superpower of Kara. She manages to breathe life and spirit in every room that she enters. A small fire crackles in the fireplace and Lena snuggles into Kara’s arms. 

“Will you read me a story?”, she suddenly asks to Kara’s and her own surprise.

“… What?”

Lena covers her eyes with her hands in embarrassment: “Nothing. Sorry. Maybe I am a little drunk.”

Kara looks at her girlfriend, a warm feeling rushing through her veins. She never could have imagined having this. A family, a sister that would do everything for her, and a girlfriend, that is drunkenly snuggled up in her arms and asks her to read a story. How can people not believe in the magic of this time of the year?

She grins: “I would love to.”

Lena slowly looks up: “Are you sure?”

“It’s not like you are asking me to fly us to another planet – though just for the record, I would do that for you too.”

She kisses Lena on the forehead and pulls up a Christmas story on her phone.

“Are you ready?”

Lena just hugs her a little tighter and nods. With one hand, Kara caresses Lena’s hair, while she holds the phone in her other hand.

_“It was a brilliant moonlight night, but extremely cold; our chaise whirled rapidly over the frozen ground; the postboy smacked his whip incessantly, and a part of the time his horses were on a gallop. “He knows where he is going,” said my companion, laughing, “and is eager to arrive in time for some of the merriment and good cheer of the servants’ hall. My father, you must know, is a bigoted devotee of the old school, and prides himself upon keeping up something of old English hospitality...”_

It only takes a few paragraphs for Lena to fall asleep, but Kara keeps reading. She would do anything, to make this moment last forever. Maybe that’s why, when she read the whole story, instead of carrying Lena to her bed, she lets her sleep and settles in as comfortable as she can.

This must be love.


	23. 23.12.2020 - Gift Wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only two days left until Christmas Day. And you know what that means: It's time to wrap the presents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter :D

#  23.12.2020 – Gift Wrapping 

“I didn’t know what color you wanted, so I just bought a few of them”, Lena apologizes, when Sam opens the door for her friend.

Sam laughs as she sees just how many different kinds of wrapping papers and ribbons Lena has bought. She gestures for her to come in and raises an eyebrow: “It looks more like you bought the whole department.”

“Not quite”, Alex says, as she enters behind Lena. “I was able to prevent the worst.”

“I hate both of you.”

“Oh? Then I presume you don’t want any wine?”, Sam chuckles, while her friends settle in on the couch.

Lena declines: “I would love to, but I had my fair share yesterday.”

“Oh, your date with Kara? How did it go?”, Alex asks and regrets her question the second the words leave her lips. Thankfully Lena reads the discomfort in Alex’s expression and only returns: “It was nice. We decorated my apartment and… well… it got very romantic.”

Alex rolls her eyes at that comment, while Sam sits down with a big grin on her face: “I can imagine.”

Lena shakes her head: “Not even like that. We were just cuddling on the couch and-“

“Ok, enough of that!”, Alex interrupts her friends and places a small bag on the table. “Let’s cut to the chase already.”

Lena grins and also puts a bag on the table. Sam pulls a few small and bigger boxes out from under the couch. Only the first three fit on the table and she leaves the others in their hiding place to wrap them later.

“Wow, Ruby is going to have a great Christmas”, Lena chuckles.

Sam shrugs: “It looks more than it is. Most of them are books and small surprises. But what about your presents? Come on, I am curious!”

With a grin on her face, Alex pulls out the small decorative box and carefully opens it. The shooting star necklace reflects the Christmas lights emitted from the colorful Christmas tree and sparkles.

Sam stares at the piece of jewelry with big eyes. “Wow”, she finally says. “Kelly is going to be speechless.”

“I sure hope so”, Alex giggles, her cheeks blushing. “It was expensive enough.”

She shoots Lena a short glance, but the heiress doesn’t seem to want to share any more details about the acquisition of the necklace. She is never after the glory for her good deeds.

“What did you get for Kara?”, Sam wants to know, once she passed the necklace back to Alex.

Lena grins: “A big challenge.” She hands Sam the silver envelope, which contains the voucher for the parachute jump. What neither Alex nor Sam knows, is that the envelope is coated with lead. No need to make it too easy for Kara to figure out what she is getting for Christmas.

“Lena!”, Sam laughs when she realizes what the voucher is for. “Kara is going to fall from all clouds!”

The heiress snickers: “I do hope so. I didn’t buy this for her to just fly in a plane.”

“Well, then you might have to push her out.”

“ALEX!”

“Ok, does everyone has something to drink?”, Kara asks and looks at her guests.

Ruby, Nia and Kelly have settled in on the floor around Kara’s coffee table. They nod and Ruby takes a sip from her prosecco, that she swore not to tell her mother about. Sam most likely wouldn’t even mind, but the prospect of drinking something like this in secret fills her with joy.

Even more so since the most responsible adult, she knows has offered it to her.

“How do you like it?”, Kelly asks.

Ruby grins: “It’s awesome.”

Kara sits down next to her honorary niece and asks: “Do you know what would be even more awesome? If we all had our Christmas presents ready for wrapping!”

“Wait!”, Ruby says. “Where is M’gann? Or J’onn? Don’t they have some presents to wrap?”

Kara shakes her head: “They said they don’t do the whole Christmas presents thing. I imagine it would be hard to come up with a gift for someone, that you share everything with over your martian bond. No surprises possible. But what about Brainy? Did he decide to join the others?”

“No, I think he wants to keep everything a secret. He is so excited about this”, Nia giggles.

Kara grins. Then she says: “But let’s get to it!”

Excitedly the girl of steel puts a small box on the table. Kelly does the same, while Nia reveals four boxes, which elicits a giggle from Kelly. 

Ruby does not pull out any boxes. When she sees Kara’s questioning look, she just shrugs her shoulders: “I have already wrapped my presents. I’m just here so that my mom has some time to wrap my presents.”

“Well, in that case, you can help me with mine.” Nia pushes two of her presents towards Ruby, who happily takes them.

Without anyone having to say something else, they start to wrap their presents.

“Is that all the wrapping paper we have?”, Nia asks and frowns. The two rolls will barely be enough to cover her own presents, let alone Kara’s and Kelly’s. 

“I have another roll lying around somewhere. If it’s not enough I can go look for it”, Kara says. “The store didn’t have any more wrapping paper. The shop assistant said that a woman came in and bought about twenty rolls at once.”

“Twenty rolls?”, Kelly asks and raises an eyebrow. “Whoever gets that lady’s presents is more than lucky.”

“And probably engaged with unwrapping until the New Year.”

That makes them all laugh. 

“But I want to know”, Kara says with a sparkle in her eyes. “What presents did you buy?”

Kelly bites her lip: “Concert tickets. Alex has been telling me about this band for months. I just really hope that she doesn’t have tickets already.”

“No way”, Nia says. “I bet she has been leaving bread crumbs for you to get her the perfect gift.”

“That does sound like Alex”, Kelly laughs. “And you?”

Nia points at one box after the other: “A shirt, slippers with little bells on them so that he can’t sneak up on me anymore and a few mechanical parts that he was very excited about.”

Ruby laughs: “I’m sure he will be thrilled. What did you get Lena?”

That last question was directed at Kara, who shyly toys with the box in front of her. “It’s nothing special, really. I flew to Argo and got her some flowers that I then assimilated in these earrings.”

She opens the box and shows the others the shiny, transparent earrings that contain the small and delicate flowers.

The others stare at the gift in disbelief. Nothing special. Maybe not for the girl of steel. But for Lena… it is going to be a magical Christmas.


	24. 24.12.2020 - Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish all of you a happy Christmas Eve!

#  24.12.2020 – Christmas Eve 

„Sorry, we’re late!“, Nia apologizes as soon as Alex opens the door for her. “We forgot the Christmas Cards and had to go back.”

“And Nia forgot her pyjamas”, Brainy adds.

Alex laughs: “Just come in already.”

Hand in hand, Brainy and Nia stride past the older Danvers sister. Everyone else has already settled in on and around the couches. The tree glitters with Alex’s and Kara’s handy work. Presents over presents lie underneath the tree, some mysterious, others easily attributed to who bought them.

Like the small one, that is neatly wrapped in red wrapping paper with a small gun sticker on top and is Kelly’s gift to Alex.

Or the big one that Brainy puts under the tree. Even if no one saw him do it, they would immediately know it was his. It’s wrapped in five different kinds of wrapping paper and is Brainy’s attempt to give Nia the most Christmassy present of them all. Needless to say, he succeeded.

“You brought your pyjamas too?”, Ruby asks happily.

“Of course!”, Nia replies and puts down her presents under the tree. “It’s not Christmas without pyjamas!”

“That’s what I have been saying”, Kara calls out. The hero is already in her pyjamas. Lena just shakes her head at her girlfriend, despite everyone knowing that she loves her especially for her dorky side.

Brainy, Nia and Alex sit down next to Kelly.

“If you need more space we can sit on the floor!”, M’gann suggests, who sits on J’onn’s lap in the armchair.

“No”, Alex returns with a cheeky smile. “We don’t want the old man to break some bones.”

M’gann can’t hold back a snicker, while J’onn just shakes his head: “I am going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”

Sam gestures towards the various mugs and drinks on the table: “Hot chocolate? Or do you prefer wine?”

“Hot chocolate”, Nia and Brainy say at the same time. Alex watches anxiously as they help themselves to their hot beverages.

Then she claps her hands together: “Ok, it is time for the most important part of the evening!” Kelly rolls her eyes. She still doesn’t fully understand why Alex is so excited about this ugly Christmas card contest. But whatever makes her happy.

That’s why Kelly now pulls out her and Alex’s card and places it on her lap, without showing the picture yet.

“Yes!”, Nia grins and searches in her purse for her card.

Lena looks at Kara, who is already holding their card in her hands. M’gann takes the card from J’onn and places a soft kiss on his forehead. Sam puts an arm around her daughter.

Everyone is ready.

“Who wants to start?”, Ruby asks.

“The winners from last year”, Kara suggests.

M’gann nods and places the card on the table. It shows her and J’onn in a tight embrace, starring lovingly into each other’s eyes. It’s a cute Christmas card, but it is not ugly. And as everyone knows, it is not supposed to be. 

“Very good”, Brainy says. “But I raise you… this!” With a quick hand motion, he takes the card from Nia and presents it to the others.

Kara and Kelly can’t hold back their laughter and even Alex’s serious expression is overtaken by a bright smile. Ruby chuckles into her hot chocolate.

On the picture, Brainy is wrapped in tinsel and Christmas tree lights that are shining brightly. Nia stands next to him on a small stool, balancing on her tiptoes as she places a headband with a golden star on Brainy’s head.

“That is awesome!”, Sam laughs. “The lights are perfect!”

“But nothing compared to our picture!”, Ruby continues.

The others chuckle at their selfie with the awesome glasses. After promising Nia to get her a pair of glasses as well, it’s Alex’s turn.

With determination, she practically slams the card on the table. Kelly buries her face in Alex’s shoulder.

Silence falls over the room. Lena is the first one to say something: “That… is an exceptionally ugly Christmas card!”

And it really is. Both Kelly and Alex stare at a distant point that only they can see, Alex’s hand resting on her girlfriend's shoulder. The Christmas sweaters don’t fit in with the picture at all and make it even more… ugly. But it’s exactly what Alex was going for.

“That was the contest, wasn’t it?”, she says. “And this year, no one else is going to beat us!”

“Well, there is still one card left!”

Now all eyes are on Kara. She puts the card on the table and kisses Lena on the cheek. 

Kelly bites her lip: “That picture is so cute.”

“Do you know how long it took for us to get the timer right?”, Kara giggles. “It felt like an eternity.”

“Only because you couldn’t figure out to set the timer right.”

“I did, but-“

Lena silences her girlfriend with a kiss. “I am just teasing”, she grins. “It’s perfect.”

It shows Lena lifting Kara, who pours silver stars from a small container over her head. Both of them are smiling, but while Kara is focused on making sure that Lena is covered in stars, the heiress as her face turned towards the camera to make sure that none of the decorations hit her in the face.

“Aha!”, Alex calls out and points at the picture. “One opponent less!”

“What?”, M’gann asks confused.

“Come on, Alex”, Kara chides her sister. “It might not be incredibly ugly, but that’s no reason to disqualify us!”

“Not because of that! You cheated! There is no way Lena can lift you up like that without you using your powers.”

J’onn laughs: “We did agree that we wouldn’t use our powers!”

“But I didn’t use my powers!”, Kara insists.

Without saying a word, Lena stands up and pulls Kelly to her feet. Before Alex or her girlfriend have a chance to understand what’s going on, Lena has picked up Kelly in the same way she had picked up Kara in their picture.

Laughter echoes through the apartment.

“Happy now?”, Lena asks and struggles to keep Kelly up, who laughs harder than she has in a while.

“That proofs that Lena is strong”, Brainy says. “But do Kelly and Kara weight the same?”

“Careful, or you are the next that I’ll pick up”, Lena threatens, which causes Ruby to almost spit her hot chocolate over the table.

“Yeah, ok, I give up, you didn’t use your powers, Kara”, Alex mumbles. “Can I have my girlfriend back now?”

Lena puts Kelly down again, but the laughter doesn’t end. Despite Alex’s efforts, there is no vote on the ugliest card. The evening hours turn in to night hours, as the family chats and drinks, not having a care in the world.

Just like it is supposed to be on Christmas Eve.


	25. 25.12.2020 - Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just like that it's Christmas Day :D

#  25.12.2020 - Christmas Day 

The sound of people walking around is what wakes Ruby. Yawning, she sits up on the couch that she had been sharing with her mother. Now it is empty except for the blanket that keeps her warm.

Ruby looks around. She is still baffled by how everyone found a place to sleep in this tiny apartment. While Kara and Lena had, of course, taken Kara’s bed, Kelly and Alex slept on the other couch. J’onn and M’gann had somehow managed to sleep in the armchair. Brainy and Nia had taken the floor and are still sleeping in a tight embrace. The room is illuminated by the Christmas tree.

Immediately Ruby is wide awake. It’s Christmas Morning!

She jumps to her feet. Only now she realizes that everyone but Nia and Brainy is already awake. The table is set with what seems to be a Christmas lunch.

“Kara, can you please hand me the napkins?”, Eliza asks. Ruby hadn’t even heard how Alex’s and Kara’s mother had arrived.

“Merry Christmas!”, she beams and jumps over to the others. 

“Merry Christmas!”, her mother responds and pulls her into a tight hug.

“Can anyone wake our two love birds so that we can open the presents?”

Of course, it’s Kara who asks this question. Alex just shakes her head, while Kelly kneels down next to Nia and softly puts her hand on her shoulder. “Nia, wake up. It’s Christmas!”

That seems to be the magic word. Nia sits up almost immediately, which startles Brainy awake.

“Blueberry Pancakes!”, he calls out.

Kelly chuckles: “Not for me, thank you. I would rather not spend Christmas Day in the hospital. Are you ready to unpack the presents?”

“Of course!”, Nia exclaims.

Excitedly, Ruby, Sam and Kara sit down next to her and stare towards the tree. Kelly, J’onn and M’gann take the couches. Lena leans against the table next to Eliza and crosses her arms.

“Should we tell them that the presents won’t fly to them by themselves?”

“They’ll understand in a second”, Eliza returns with a grin on her face. It fills her heart with so much love to see her daughters so relaxed and content with the people who became a part of their family. Kara squints as she hugs her knees.

“Oh, Ruby, you are in for a treat! That present on the right-“

“Kara!”, Alex interrupts her sister. “What did we say about telling others what they’ll be getting?”

“That it’s not fair…”, Kara mumbles and concentrates her X-ray-vision on the other presents to find her own. “What…”

Lena chuckles: “Don’t worry, darling, you are not getting a block of lead. I was just making sure that you won’t spoil the surprise.”

And towards Eliza, she whispers: “Thank you for the tip, by the way.”

“Always”, Eliza returns with a grin.

Lena walks over to the tree and takes the envelope that contains Kara’s present. This prompts all the others to storm towards the tree and share their presents as well. Within seconds the living room turns into complete and utter chaos, as presents are thrown across the room, followed by instructions to open it carefully or pass it to the next person.

When the first presents have reached their recipient, the sound of wrapping paper being torn apart echoes through the apartment.

“Babe!”, Kelly whispers, when she opens the trinket box and sees the shooting star necklace. “This is way too expensive! How did you even…”

Kelly can’t get out another word. Biting her lip, Alex carefully takes the necklace and puts it around her girlfriend’s neck. “Thank you for the concert tickets! That is going to be one hell of a night!” She leans in and places a soft kiss on Kelly’s shoulder. Then she whispers: “And don’t worry. I didn’t get into debt. I just had a little help from a Christmas elve.”

Kelly places her hand on Alex’s and looks around to meet Lena’s gaze, who had watched the two lovers with a smile on her face. Without Alex noticing, Kelly mouths: “Thank you.”

Lena just nods and focusses on Kara, who almost tears the coupon in half, because she is so excited to see what Lena got her. The heiress still holds the small box from Kara in between her fingers and just watches, as the hero stares at the present in disbelief.

“But Lena… that’s...” She jumps to her feet and nearly knocks the box out of Lena’s hands, as she hugs her tightly. “Thank you so much!”

“I’ll be taking pictures from the ground”, Lena grins.

Kara shakes her head: “No way! You’ll be jumping with me!”

“No, absolutely not”, Lena holds against her. “You know how much I hate flying, I am not much better with falling.”

“Neither am I! We’ll just have to figure it out together!”

“Let’s talk about that some other time”, Lena says and kisses Kara.

“Fine. But now you have to open your present!”

Their attention is shortly divided by Nia jumping into Brainy’s arms. In her hands, she holds a big rainbow flag. Lena frowns until Brainy puts his girlfriend back to the ground and Nia unfolds the flag to reveal a collage of everyone who had found shelter in the lgbtq+ center within the last year. There are pictures over pictures showing young children and teenagers in the center with small messages written on them.

“And I have something else”, Brainy says and produces an envelope from his pocket. He walks over to Lena and offers it to her.

“Brainy, what-“

“Just open it!” Nia seems to know what it is. As does Alex, who clings to Kelly and watches with excitement written across her face. M’gann looks at J’onn, but he doesn’t seem to know what this is about any more than she does.

Kara takes the small box back from Lena for a moment so that Lena can open the envelope. It contains a letter that is signed by all the children and teens who are currently visiting the center regularly.

Tears rise into Lena’s eyes, as she reads the message.

“Upon your wish, we did not reveal who the generous philanthropist is that supplied the center with the money to renovate the building and make some other projects possible.”

“But”, Nia continues, “the kids wanted to say thank you to whoever it was.”

Lena is at a loss for words. She pulls Nia into a tight hug. Alex jumps up, grabs Ruby’s hand and pulls her into the hug as well.

“Thank you so much”, Lena whispers.

“No, thank you!”, Alex returns. “You are really making a difference.”

“And maybe next year you can join us on a visit?”, Nia asks.

Lena just nods. Kara wipes her tears and gives her the present again. 

With shaking fingers Lena opens the small box. 

“Wow. It’s breathtaking”, Lena says with big eyes, as she sees the earrings. She doesn’t need to ask to know that these are not from this planet.

“Just like you”, Kara returns and kisses her girlfriend passionately, not caring that her mother and the others are watching. J’onn takes the chance to kiss M’gann as well.

“Ruby?”, Sam asks and motions her daughter to come to her.

Ruby, who had just played with the Rubic’s Cube that she had gotten, puts it done and walks to her mother.

Everyone else looks at the two of them, but Ruby doesn’t notice.

“I know that this hasn’t been an easy year for you”, Sam begins. Behind Ruby, Alex silently walks to the door. “I am incredibly proud of you for figuring out so much already. And I know that there is still something missing today.”

Ruby frowns. She has no idea what her mother is talking about.

“Or better: Someone.”

“Hi, Ruby.”

Ruby spins around. 

River is standing in the middle of Kara’s living room, her coat and hat still on. Within seconds Ruby has pulled her into a tight hug, refusing to let go. They stare into each other's eyes. Then River leans in and their lips meet.

The others just watch. Eliza sits down in between Alex and Kara on the couch. Sam has tears in her eyes, as she watches her little girl in the arms of her first true love.

“You… you are here…”, Ruby stutters.

River nods: “You can thank your amazing family for that.”

Ruby turns, tears in her eyes and her cheeks red. “Thank you.”

Sam can just nod. Lena gives her a handkerchief.

“I’m sure the two of you have a lot to talk about”, Alex says with a big smile on her face. “Why don’t you go on a little walk? Brunch will be ready when you are back.”

Ruby doesn’t have to be told twice. Quickly she puts on her coat and scarf and takes River’s hand. Together they leave the apartment.

“Did that just really happen?”, Sam asks and blows her nose.

“You have the most amazing daughter”, Alex assures her.

Nia adds: “And you are the most amazing mother.”

“Bring it in, guys!”, Kara calls out, as they all huddle around Sam in a big group hug.

“Merry Christmas, everyone!”

“Merry Christmas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: Merry Christmas, everyone!  
> I hope you have a safe and yet joyful celebration.
> 
> Second, I can’t believe this is already the last chapter. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this fanfiction and your sweet and encouraging comments made me look forward to posting every single chapter. I never thought so many of you would be interested in reading this.  
> So to everyone who stuck around: Thank you. You rock, guys. To have readers like you fills me with more happiness than you can imagine.  
> And who knows, maybe we’ll see each other next year? ;)
> 
> Thus, it is with tears in my eyes, but much love in my heart that I say this:  
> After 25 days, 25 chapters and 29 458 words, that’s a wrap on the Supergirl Advent Calendar 2020.  
> Thank you. <3


End file.
